


Misty's Archive Of Ideas

by Misty_Cloud



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Cloud/pseuds/Misty_Cloud
Summary: This was previously a Fanfiction book, but I did warn my readers it may be turned into an Idea dump. So that is what it will be now. I'll post any stories that make it past five chapters separately. Either that or just dump all books here unless otherwise stated. I'll alert you to if I make a Fanfiction separately. If that makes any sense.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 6





	1. A Life Changing Adventure : Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Violet was excited! There would be three otherworld Champions coming soon. She'd been the only one since Old Man Jack died three years back. She'd gone so far as to ask N to look after her Nursery/Daycare/Breeder while she was away. They apparently didn't have any knowledge of Pokemon, unlike she did when she first came. This meant she would be able to give the classic speech at the beginning of each game without sounding weird. She'd always wanted to do that. She couldn't wait.

_**Dorian Pavus - Age 18** _

Dorian scowled, storming towards his room. It hadn’t even been his fault this time. And now his father will be sending him to  Minrathous to attend a school run by the Order of Argent. He’d heard things about that place. He slammed his door behind himself and stalked to his desk. 

_ “Hello!”  _ Dorian jerked around, fire burning in his hands. There floating above his bed was a green creature. 

“What are you? A demon? Did I fall asleep?” he didn’t think that last one was true, as he’d know if he was dreaming in the Fade. 

The creature let out a giggle,  _ “I am Celebi and I am the Pokemon of Time Travel. No, I am not a demon and no, you did not fall asleep.”  _ Dorian was pretty sure the creature was based upon their voice,  _ “And I’ve come to you with an offer.” _

Dorian narrowed his eyes at the creature. “An offer?” He asked skeptically. Celebi nodded.

_ “That’s right! You caught my interest when I was passing by this realm. Or more specifically, a future version of yourself.”  _ Celebi explained. Dorian’s brows rose in surprise, “My  _ future  _ self? Why come to me then?”

_ “While your life would have turned out good in the end, I thought I would give you a chance to live a little before your destiny truly starts.”  _ the little Green fairy replied. “Oh? And what do you want in return? There is no way you’d just do that.” Dorian said.

Celebi seemed to smile.  _ “All I ask is that you become my Champion and act when I cannot. An example would be fixing a timeline someone may be trying to destroy.”  _ Celebi replied. “Okay. If I accept your offer, what exactly will you be doing to me?” Dorian asked.

_ “I will take you to my homeworld. You will be greeted by Palkia’s, the  _ Spatial  _ Pokemon, Champion.”  _ Celebi replied. The small being paused and tilted his head.  _ “Oh, it seems two of my colleagues also found someone to act as their champion. It is likely they will be with you when you wake. If you accept, of course. I will not force this.”  _ He said.

(In other worlds, Dorian would have declined, going through his life as was intended. In some finding love in the arms of a male Inquisitor, in others finding it in the arms of The Iron Bull, and in a select few finding it in the arms of others, or sometimes not at all but still finding familiar love in the form of the Inquisitions Inner Circle. But in those Otherworlds, he always wondered what could have been having he accepted that strange creature’s offer. But this was not one of those worlds, for this Dorian Accepted.)

* * *

** _Naruto Uzumaki - Age 11_ **

Naruto cackled as he darted through the streets, ignoring the angry yells and cries that followed him in his wake. That was probably his best prank yet, now he just had to get away before Iruka had his head. He grabbed a pole and slung himself around the corner of the street. “NARUTO!” a shout followed him.

He came to a sudden stop and pulled out the camo blanket Jiji had given to him, holding it up moments before Iruka ran by. His hair pinker than Sakuras.  _ “That was really great!”  _ Naruto grinned, “Thanks.”

Then he froze and jerked his head around to see a floating pink cat-like creature with a long tail. “What are you?” He shouted, arms lowering the blanket down.  _ “That’s rude!”  _ The creature giggled,  _ “I’m Mew, the New Species Pokemon! And I’ve come to you with an offer!” _

Naruto grinned at him, covering his suspicion. A lot of people had made offers to him in the past, but they always ended badly. Be it for the person who offered or for him. “And offer?”

_ “That's right! I watched you today and found I really like you! You don’t get beaten down easily, and when you do, you always get right back up. Plus that prank was pretty wicked.”  _ They said, flying forward and upside down.

“And what are you offering me?” He asked though that didn’t mean he’d accept. He wanted to be a Ninja, wanted to be Hokage.  _ “You don’t need to worry! You can always come back when you feel ready! Sort of. Though it takes a lot of power to take a person to another world, so you’ll need to stay two years minimum…”  _ The cat creature pauses,  _ “That doesn’t actually explain anything, though, does it?”  _ Mew giggled when Naruto nodded.

_ “All you have to do is become my champion, which I guess would involve looking after and protecting my creations. I dunno. I’ve never had a Champion. In any case, as you can probably guess, It would involve me bringing you to my world.”  _ They explained.  _ “And you don’t need to worry about being alone or not knowing anything! I know two of my friends also found people to act as their Champions and  _ Palkia  _ has a Champion who would be greeting them!”  _ Mew added.

Naruto hesitated. It sounded intriguing. “I can come back?” He asked, just to make sure.

Mew nodded,  _ “Of course!” _

(In another world Naruto would have been caught far earlier by Iruka, and Mew never would have gotten a chance to approach the boy, as he would have been in the middle of getting a lecture when his ANBU Guards were rotating. But this wasn’t that Naruto, this Naruto was  _ just  _ a few steps faster than his favorite teacher and managed to hide when his Guards were rotating, giving Mew the chance they needed to approach him.)

* * *

**_Harry Potter - Age 10_ **

Harry breathed deeply through his nose and released it through his mouth. He’d learned the technique a long time ago, as he discovered it helped him run farther, and thus allowing him to escape from Dudley and his Gang.

_ “To the left, little One. They have some others waiting for you on the right.”  _ Harry jerked and stumbled as he heard a voice echo in his head. But what the voice may just be true. It seemed they had finally realized that particular escape. So he followed the voice’s advice, turning down that alley just as Dudley and Co. turned the corner behind him. 

_ “There is a dumpster just high enough off the ground that you can squeeze under with you small stature.”  _ Harry spotted the mentioned dumpster and managed to squeeze himself under it, covering his mouth to hide his breathing as he saw the feet of his bullies run by.

Moments passed and they did not return, causing Harry to release a relieved breath. “Miss Voice?” for the voice had been feminine in nature.

There was a small flash of light and a transparent creature appeared in front of Harry, curled up as to fit under the dumpster.  _ “Hello, little one. I am Jirachi, The Wish Pokemon and I have come to you with an offer.”  _ She said.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Harry.” He greeted the creature who had helped him.  _ “I am aware. Would you like to hear my offer?”  _ Harry nodded and Jirachi seemed to smile.

_ “I will take you from here and place you in my world. In exchange, you will be my Champion, acting in my steed and using your abilities to aid the creatures and people of my world as needed. And do not fear for you will not be alone. Two of my family have recently chosen their own Champions and you will wake with them. You will also be greeted by one of my Brothers Champion, who will get you started.”  _ Jirachi explained.

Harry frowned, “Would I have to return here?”

Jirachi shook her head.  _ “Though you may not have a choice. You are tied to this world by a prophecy, so you would have to return eventually. Be it willingly or by force. Though that does not mean I will leave you here if you find yourself wishing to return to my world after you have fulfilled the prophecy here. The most I can promise is two years if you wish to return willingly that is when I can next do so. It will be four years before you are forced to return here.” _

Harry took a deep breath and gave his answer.

(In another world, Harry would have ignored the voice, passing it off as his imagination until it was too late. By then Jirachi would move on, her chance had passed, though she would leave behind a gift for the boy. A snowy white owl which she would bless with human-like intelligence to protect the boy though Harry would not meet this owl until his Eleventh Birthday when a soft giant banged down the door to a shack on a rock. Though Harry would have a hard and rough life, he will be rewarded with peace, and this version of Harry will travel the world.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in Unova so keep the Pokemon you suggest to Unova unless you give me a really good reason.


	2. Of Sparks And Hearts : Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the closest I have ever come to completing a book. If I do decide to ever pick this back up I will definitely be rewriting it since I haven't even looked at it in about three years I think. though it definitely has potential. At least, to me it does. the next few Chapters will be it. It's pretty much about a girl being reborn into the Transformers (Bayverse at the time) with her pet ferret and acting as a sort of vessel for the AllSpark.

Death was strange to say the least. I didn't really know what to expect as I’ve read and study everything related to religion. But I never heard about the Spirits of the dead floating in nothingness surrounded by stars and butt naked. I thought I was alone until something nipped at my naked calf. I looked down to see my white furred blue eyed ferret, Glacies, standing there looking up at me. That's when my memories of how I died floated through my head. I had always had a fear of heights, so I honestly have no idea how Amber, my Best Friend, managed to get me to the roof of my apartment building. I remember we were fooling around up there, Glacies had been curled up around my neck, sleeping when a sudden surge of wind had pushed me over the railings. I was to shocked and surprised to try and throw Glacies up to safety until it was too late. We both died instantly on impact. My eyes watered as I bent down to pick up the rodent pet. “I’m so sorry, Glacies… If I had reacted faster, you wouldn't have died as well.” I murmured to her, rubbing my mouth and nose against her white fur.  _ “She doesn't care. She'd already forgiven you.”  _ A feminine voice said from behind me. I jerked in surprise and turned to look at who was speaking. Floating a few feet from me was a large mass of blue gas. “Who are you?” I asked, looking at the mass curiously.  _ “I am The AllSpark.”  _ It -or she, according to the voice- replied. I blinked in surprise. “The AllSpark? May I ask why we are here? Did you pull us into limbo or something?” What? Did you expect me to question how it was possible a fictional being exist? Ha! I believe in a lot of things, Alternative Dimensions being one of them. The AllSpark chuckled and replied, _ “Because, just as you wish to live another life, I wish for My Children to have a second chance.”  _ I blinked, before slowly nodding. “Oh, okay.” I accepted it. No use looking a gift horse in the mouth. Then I remembered, “Amber! Is she okay? Does she blame herself for my death?” I questioned. The AllSpark chuckled again.  _ “The first few years, yes. But she will come to accept that it was an accident, though she will always carry a small amount of guilt. You, as well as Glacies, were buried together.”  _ She said. _ “Now, when you awaken, you will be the human age of Five Years. This time, Glacies will protect you.”  _ She added, drifting closer to us. As she enveloped us with herself, she jerked a bit, as if remembering something.  _ “Also, two more things. Don't freak out over your appearance or if you feel an extra presence in the back of your mind and in you soul. It’s just the side effect of traveling Dimensions, and the bond I forged between you and Glacies so you can understand her.”  _ She said as she fully enveloped us. I grunted slightly as a burning cold seemed to seem into my body. It wasn't until then that I realized I had been naked as the day I was born in front of what was essentially a Goddess.  _ 'Oh well.’ _ was my final thought before darkness consumed me.


	3. Of Sparks And Hearts : Chapter One

I woke to something nuzzling my cheek lightly. I grunted lightly as I got a memory rush of things of things ranging from how to speak Cybertronian, to a Cybertronians and Cybercats biology as well as any and all knowledge of computers and hacking, couldn't help but think that will come in handy in the future. I groaned as I continued to process this for several minutes before forcing my eyes open, only to flinch at the light assaulting my eyes. A clicking noise and a questioning prob at my mind turned my attention to a presence to my left. I blink at what I saw. Well that explains why I need to know the biology of a Cybercat. There a foot or so away was Cybercat cub. Though if the small fangs protruding from either side was any clue, it was a Saber Tooth Cybertiger. I blinked and examined a familiar coin that hung from around its neck. The coin had a strange inscriptions on it with a name written in the middle of the designs.  _ Glacies _ . I blinked. No wonder I recognized it. It's the same pendent I got Glacies when I first adopted her. Guess that's what Sparky meant when she said that Glacies would protect me. Now to figure out what she meant about my appearance. I looked around to see I was in a small wooded clearing. A stream conveniently laid nearby. I blinked and approached it slowly. I looked at my reflection. I blinked. Obviously I was young, Sparky warned that I would de-age. Other than the freckles scattered across my pudgy cheekbones and nose and my blue eyes that seemed luminescent, I was pretty much devoid of color. My hair being a bright snowy white along with my brows and my skin was sickly pale. I was wearing a white tank top under a black hoodie, black shorts, and black flat heeled boots. I turned to reexamin Glacies new look. As stated before, she looked like a sabertooth cub version of Ravage, though unlike Ravage who had sharp points all over his body, Glacies was pretty smooth other than the sharp spikes that curved back from her cheekmetal. There were also small hand holds on top of each shoulder, probably for when I can ride her and grooves on her hips for my feet, there was also a smooth part that looked a bit like a saddle, her optic color matched my eyes, though if you looked close enough, you could see purple flecks. So it's guaranteed that I'll be able to ride her when she gets bigger. I huffed and felt my pockets to see if I had anything other than Glacies and the clothes on my back. I found a small wad of tens and after counting them it was revealed to be three hundred and fifty dollars. I smiled.  _ 'Thanks Sparky. This will help immensely. At least until I can find someway to get money.’  _ My first mission was to figure out where Maggie Madsen lives and what school she either goes to, or will go to, as I have no idea if I was early or not. Unlike most people, who would have probably headed straight for Tranquillity, Nevada, I decided to take a different approach. If I could impress enough important people with my new skills, I’d be requested to go to the Pentagon when Blackout attacks that base.

I am no stranger to breaking and entering. I had to do it several times in my past life when my mom and I were on the street. Apparently, despite my lack of coordination, I hadn't lost the skills. I broke into an empty home and disarmed it. I quickly found a calendar and nodded to myself.  _ December 24, 1991.  _ I found a computer and used my recently gained knowledge to hack into it. It took close to half an hour before I found what I was looking for. Maggie Madsen would be enrolled in a school in Washington, D.C after this school year was over. I puffed out my cheeks and nodded to myself. I felt a warning prob at my mind. I sent back a reassurance that I was leaving I quickly entered what I assumed was a teenageers rooms and snatched up their bag of school supplies and slipped out a window just as I heard the front door open. I swung the pack onto my back and bolted for the woods where I was joined by Glacies. “Come on Glacies, we’ve got quite the journey ahead of us. We best make it quick if we want to get there before the next school year starts.” I said, resigning myself to hitchhiking and long walks.

Two days of walking and hitchhiking later and I was now sitting in a hotel room comfortably. I knew that the clerk had called Social Services and that they would be by in the morning to try and take me into custody, so I knew I had to leave earlier than what I wanted, but I had no choice. It made me glad that I wore my hood when I rented the room. After I stripped of my clothes and took a much needed shower, I washed Glacies and redressed myself after I dried myself and Her. I set the alarm to Four O’clock. If that didn't wake me, I ordered Glacies to do so. With that, I slept. I grunted in annoyance at the beeping sound that invaded my mind and slammed my small hand on it and got up and dressed quickly, throwing my hood up I winced slightly as I allowed Glacies to climb underneath my hoodie to hide her until we were somewhere I could let her go and run a bit. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the backpack and wrote a note and left it on the nightstand with the key before leaving the room and hotel.

**_3rd P.O.V_ **

“Right this way, please. I put her in room twelve.” Alley, the clerk, said leading a man and a woman to the room. She knocked on the door softly, “Alex? Are you awake?” She asked. When she got no answer, she turned to the Social Security. “You said she was no older then five or six, so she may still be asleep.” The woman said. “Is it locked?” The man asked. Alley shrugged and tried the doorknob. Blinking at the fact it was unlocked. She could've sworn she told the strange little girl to keep it locked. She pushed it open to reveal an empty room. “She's not here!” Alley exclaimed. She quickly scanned the room until her eyes landed on a piece of paper she went over to it and picked it up. It was a note that read;

I may be a child, but I’m not stupid. Far from it in fact. I know more than you ever will. Thanks for the supper nonetheless, haven't had a home cooked meal in a while. Hope you have a good life. Bye.

And there was a strange symbol at the bottom alongside a paw print. “Oh, dear.” The woman said, frowning at the paper.

**_Mythology P.o.V_ **

My lips twitched upwards as I imagined the expression on their faces. I had approximately two to three days before I reached Washington. Had I been an adult, I probably would have reached there a lot earlier, but I wasn't, so it took longer. Each night, a cube of Energon would appear in my bag, so I could feed it to Glacies. The first time it happened it startled me before I realized that Sparky was helping me feed my precious protector. Since arriving here, she already stood at my shoulders, though I didn't plan on riding her till I had the strength to hold on though. I looked up at the city limits happily before smiling down at Glacies. “Almost there. Now to get to the county she lives in and hack into the school records to enroll myself. Remember you’ll have to stay hidden in the wooded area.” I said. I got disappointment and reluctant acceptance. “I know, I know. I can't wait until you can speak to me through the bond.” She immediately began to purr as she rubbed against me. I giggled.

I waited until a week before school started before enrolling. When I did, I made sure that I was in Maggie's class. When I was looking at the class roll, I saw that Glen was there to. ‘ _ Well that explains how they were friends.’ _

I huffed, ignoring the odd looks I was receiving because of my hair and skin and continued to march to my class. When I reached my destination, I smiled at the teacher who stood outside the classroom greeting students. She looked down at me and her smile became strained at the sight of my hair. “Did someone do that to your hair?” She asked politely. I cocked my head to the side. “No. Mum said that it was a mu-mu-mutashon.” I replied, purposely butchering the word. “Mutation?” She corrected softly. I nodded enthusiastically. “She says it's because I'm one of God's favorites. Though I don't think so. It's not fair for God to favor me above the rest. There's nothing special about me.” I replied. She nodded, “Why don't you go find your seat?” She said. I smiled at her innocently and skipped on in. Happily enough, I was seated with Glen, Maggie, and some other boy at a table that obviously seated four. I was the last to arrive at the table. I chirped a happy hello and sat in my seat. Maggie responded in kind and Glen waved at me shyly. The other boy, Jacob as was written on the table sticker, just ignored me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him.


	4. Of Sparks And Hearts : Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Child Abuse and Molestation Implied, Reference (Maybe a little more than a Reference) to attempted rape of a child. This may be changed if I rewrite this. you can skip the first paragraph or so if it makes you uncomfortable

Throughout the years of school, Jacob not only thought he was better than everyone else, he thought females were far weaker than men, must bow to their every command, and don't have the right to an education. I happened to be the most targeted because of my hair, skin, and luminescent blue eyes. It was also around fourth grade when I started to cover up my eyes with my bangs. Not because I was shocked, but rather because I liked seeing people's face every time I show them if they hadn't already known. Then it changed when we were in Seventh Grade. I stay in an old cabin in a small forest with Glacies, so when I heard screams I knew something was wrong in an instant. I ordered Glacies to stay hidden unless absolutely necessary and took off in the direction the scream came from. What I came upon was horrifying. Jacob was on the ground bleeding, his clothes ripped and spread around him. An older man who looked similar to him stood above him, pants down with his penis out and erect. It took less than five seconds to analyze the scene before I shot towards the grown male and nailed him in the stomach. He cried out in shock and stumbled back. His blurry gaze landed on my defensive form. I didn't allow him time to get his bearings before I quickly knocked him out with a quick hit to the pressure point on his neck, knocking him out. I quickly pulled his pants up and buckled his belt, I grabbed a vine and tied him up. I turned to Jacob and hefted him up. I quickly got back to the cabin and laid the traumatized boy on my bed. I snatched up the phone I had and dialed the police.

_ “911, what's your emergency?” _

_ “Umm… I found a classmate of mine in the woods near my cabin being harmed by his father. When I arrived he was bleeding and his clothes were torn to shreds. I have no idea if he's been raped or molested.” _

_ “Okay. Where are you now?” _

_ “My cabin out in the woods near the Middle School. I got Jacob out of there and put him on my bed. I knocked his father out and tied him up with ropes.” _

_ “Okay, Please stay where you are. If anything happens, call back immediately.” _

After giving an affirmative, I hung up. I rushed over to my bathroom, twirling my hair up into a French Braid before throwing on my Black wig and sticking some green colored contacts in my eyes. I threw some clothes, my laptop, my phone, and my money in a duffel bag and put it beside my bookbag before going throughout the cabin wiping it of anything that may lead them to me. “What are you doing?” Came the weak voice of Jacob. “I’ve lived and survived on my own since I was five with no one but Glacies. I don't plan on getting on Social Services radar. Since you now owe me your life, I suggest you keep your mouth shut about me.” I replied. When I heard sirens getting closer, I grabbed my duffel bag and my book bag and paused at the door, “See you at school.” I waved at him before quickly before taking off into the woods.

Jacob didn't return to school for two weeks. In those two weeks no one came to try and take me to a foster home. So I can only assume he kept his mouth shut like I requested. When he did return, I was no longer subjected to bullying. Maggie and Glen were a little confused about the sudden stop in bullying, but never questioned me about it. Which I was thankful about, as they did not yet know I lived by myself. Not that they would care that I lived alone. They knew I was doing fine, so even if they knew, they wouldn't rat me out. Though I’m pretty sure that a few of my teachers were suspicious, but I don't care about them. As the years went on, Glacies finally started talking to me through our bond around Eighth Grade and Maggie pointed out that Jacob seemed to have developed a crush on me. A fact proven when he asked me to the Eighth Grade end of school dance. I politely declined, but still. Since then, he’s asked me -and I declined- to every dance, and when the Proms came around in our Junior and Senior years, the Proms. Me and Glacies found out something cool in my Junior year. It was a complete accident went it happen to. Glacies could transform into Iron Man like armor I could wear. Though, since I had hair over my eyes when I 'equipped’ her, I couldn't see what I looked like. Thus how I came into habit of pushing my bangs back whenever we practiced. My armour was the same grey blue of Glacies metal when she wasn’t one with me, I also had a black visor the covered my eyes when in that form, it was attach to the metal helmet that had feline ears on top, The final piece was a tail that had four hooks pointing in each direction. We practiced weekly. Maggie and Glen ended up tied for Valedictorian and I came as the Salutatorian. Glen helped Maggie write a speech and allowed her to do the Speech itself. Then Maggie and I entered college, Maggie through modeling and me through my computer skills. Our first two years were normal, it was in third year that everything changed.

Maggie and I were sitting in our computer science class when a man in a suit came in, talking to our Professor briefly. Our Professors eyes scanned the crowd of students before landing on me and Maggie. “Miss Madsen, Miss Smith. Can you come here for a moment.” He called. Me and Maggie exchanged a look but stood up anyways and made our way down to them. “Madsen, Smith, I am Agent Siam. You’ve been called on to help with a National Security problem.” The man introduced himself. I stuck my hand out, “Badge.” He blinked at me, but didn't hesitate to hand it over. I examined it quickly, taking in every detail before nodding and giving it back. “Alright, let us get our stuff.” Siam gave a curt nod and Maggie and I went to get our stuff. “Why do you think they need us?” She questioned. “I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with attack on the Qatar base?” I suggest. She shrugged and grabbed her laptop and stuffed it in her bag before moving away to let me get my own bag and laptop. I slid the strap over my head. Soon enough, we were sitting in a black SUV with an armed man on either side. I exchanged a nervous look with Maggie. I hated authority. Even in my past life.  _ “~Glacies. You know the plan. Remember to stay out of sight until I call you. I don't want you to end up like Bumblebee.~” _

_ “~Of course, Myth. Just save that Sparkling. And be safe.~” _

_ “~I always am.~” _

With that, I cut our connection. I grunted slightly when we made a sharp turn and I was pressed against the man to my right briefly.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat I was sitting in as I listened to the chatter of people around me. “Guys,” the big man with a beard to my left spoke up. My eyes fluttered open and turned to him. He nodded towards one of the doors and I followed his sight. “It’s the Secretary of Defense.” I straightened up to watch silently. One of the Army people turned and walk up onto the stage, “Ladies and Gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense.” He announce motioning to the elder. Everyone who was sitting stood as the male took his place behind a wooden podium. “Please be seated,” we sat, “Thank you. I'm John Keller. Obviously, you're wondering why you're here, so, these are the facts. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operating Base in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors. The objective of the attack was to hack our military network. We're not sure exactly what they're after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which would lead us to assume that they're going to try it again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack. And the only real lead we have, so far, is this sound,” he clicked a remote after pointing it at a screen. I winced at the screeching electronic noise coming from it. “That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working at full capacity to analyze it and intercept further communications but we need your help to find out who did this. Now, you've all shown considerable ability in the area of signals analysis. We're on a hair-trigger here, people. The President has dispatched battle groups to the Persian Gulf and Yellow Sea. This is as real as it's ever gonna get. Now I'm gonna leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck. To us all.” I grinned happily when I was placed with Maggie.  _ 'Hell yes! All going to plan.’ _ I winked at Maggie and she giggled lightly.


	5. Of Sparks And Hearts : Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not in any way computer savvy beyond the basics, so yeah. You can also tell this story is old just by how differently it's written than A Life-Changing Adventure.

Chapter Three

My eyes flashed across the screen, examining anything and everything. Despite knowing that it was Frenzy and that we wouldn't be getting a hint at the moment, I needed to put up a front of doing something. Suddenly the bearded male from earlier spoke up from in front of me, “Hey, guys, I think the other team figured it out. Iran.” I snorted in amusement, ignoring his glare. Another male around our age shot back, “Come on, man. This is way too smart for Iranian scientists, eh? Think about it.” I giggled again, watching as Maggie rolled her eyes at me. “What do you think, kids? Chinese?” The male with glasses asked.

“Absolutely not.”

“No way.”

Maggie and I said at the same time before Maggie continued with her thought, “This is nothing like what the Chinese are using.” A Few minutes pass uneventfully before I started to hear Frenzy in my headphones, which I had connected to the computer, and my computer going wild. “Do you hear that? Are you getting this? I think they're hacking the network again.” Maggie announced. “Uh-oh.” I giggled and nodded my agreement with the boy. “Oh, my God. This is a direct match to the signal in Qatar. Are you running a diagnostic?” Maggie asked. I let out a strange happy chirp and my friend nodded as I got to work, not understanding what I said but understanding what I meant. “Someone! They're hacking into Air Force One! We need a senior analyst. I think they're planting a virus.” Maggie called over our heads. One of the officers quickly made their way over to us, “A virus?”

Maggie nodded, focusing on the monitor. “It's streaming right now. They are planting a virus and stealing a whole lot of data from your system at the same time.” She explained, pointing at the screen. I faintly hear one of the other Officers speak into his mic, “Code Red. We have a breach. Air Force One, someone on board has breached the military network.” I grunted before my eyes widen. “Maggie!” I called. Her eyes quickly darted to what I was looking at. “You got to cut the hard lines.” She ordered the officer. “What?” He asked in shocked surprise. “Whatever they want, they are getting it.” She pushed. He hesitated before turning to get permission. The moment he got the all clear, the Hard lines were cut. I sighed and slumped back, this was a lot more tense in real life.

As we were walking around we managed to hear a clip of the conversation between Brigman and Keller, “Obviously the first phase of a major attack against the US. The only countries with this kind of capability are Russia, North Korea, maybe China.” I snorted out a laugh catching their attention. “I'm sorry, that's not correct.” Maggie said as she elbowed me in the gut, causing me to wince. “Excuse me, young ladies. I didn't see you standing there. You would be who?” He questioned. “I'm just one of the analyst who detected the hack.” She replied sharply. I huffed slightly in amusement at their shocked expressions. “Hold on. It was you? You did it?” Keller asked. I giggled again behind my hand. “Her and her team.” An officer who was with them replied. “Sir, I was just trying to say, they hacked your firewall in ten seconds. Okay. Even a supercomputer with a- a brute force attack would take twenty years to do that.” Maggie insisted. “Maybe you can explain, then, how our latest satellite imagery shows North Korea doubling its naval activity.” Brigman snapped. “Maybe it's a precaution, because isn't that what we're doing? The signal pattern is learning. It's evolving on its own. And you need to move past Fourier transfers and start considering quantum mechanics.” Maggie replied with a soft chuckle. “There is nothing on Earth that complex.” the officer said. I giggled hysterically, catching their attention. “You're right, nothing on Earth.” I said ominously. Maggie blinked before her eyes widened and she turned to Keller, “What about an organism? A living organism? Maybe some kind of... DNA-based computer? And I- I know that that sounds crazy-” the Secretary interrupted her. “That's enough. That's enough. We have six floors of analysts working on this thing. Now, if you can find proof to backup your theory, I'm gonna be happy to listen to you. But if you don't get a filter on that brain mouth thing, you're gonna be off the team. You understand?” My eye twitched under my hair and a creepy grin curled onto my lips. Keller sent me a wary look before he, Brigman, and the officer left. Maggie growled lowly and grabbed my wrist. “Let's go.” She said, leading me to a nearby computer. She slipped a SD card like thing in the computer, copying the files onto it. “There's only one hacker in the world who can break this code.” She whispered softly to me, maiming putting on makeup as she slipped the card into the makeup thing. “Damn straight.” I agreed with her. We quickly left the Pentagon, stopping a cab, “Hey! Hey, hey, hey, wait! Stop, stop!” I jumped across the hood to get to the back passenger seat, slipping in as Maggie followed on the other side. “So exciting!” I said happily while wiggling in my seat. Soon enough we were pulling up to Glens house and I paid the driver quickly and leaping out of the car. I knocked on the door rapidly with Maggie standing behind me. Glen opened the door and we pushed ourselves in, me openly finding amusement in Glens shocked expression. “Uh-uh… Maggie, Myth!” He called in surprise. “Listen we really need your help.” Maggie said. “No! This is my private area, my- my place of Zen and peace.” He said, waving his hands around. “Listen to me-” she was cut off by Glens grandma, “Glen! Who is it?” I let out a small laugh. I always thought this part was funny. “Shaddap, Grandma! What are you doing here?” He snapped before turning back to Maggie. “Just give me a break, will you, please?” She snarled quietly. Glens grandma called to him again, “Glen!” Glen hissed quietly before shouting, “Grandmama! Drink your prune juice!” We followed Glen as he made his way through the house to his room. I grinned at the sight of his cousin playing that dancing game. “Oh, ha ha! Oh, oh, what level are you on, man?” Glen asked excitingly. “Six. Ah ha ha! Uh, uh, uh-” his cousin grunted, to busy dancing to give a proper answer. “Oh, here come the matrix! Here come the matrix!” Glen yelled. And with a combined 'Woah!’ the level was finished. I shuffled past Glens cousin to sit behind Glen with Maggie beside me. “Glen, seriously, don't you want to see something classified?” She snapped, leaning up to whisper in his ear. That got his attention and he quickly paused his cousins game. “Oh. Oh, hey.” He called, trying to get his cousins attention. “Here we go. Here we go. Double tap.” His cousin muttered as he continued to play despite it being paused. “Hey, I just paused it. I just paused it. Hey. I need a moment. Please.” Glen said, finally getting his cousins attention. His gaze shifted to us, to which I wiggled my fingers at him and grinned while Maggie apologized. “Tsk. Hey, man, save my game.” He snapped as he left the room. “How classified?” Glen asked the moment his cousin was out of eyesight. “Like 'We will go to jail for the rest of our life for showing you’ classified.” She replied, holding her makeup thing up. “Yes! One quick peek.” He squeaked happily. It took Glen a few moments to hack into the signal, but when he did, he was shocked. “Whoah. The signal strength is through the roof. Where did you say you got this?” He asked, somewhat entranced. “It hacked the national military air-guard frequency in less than a minute.” Maggie said somewhat smugly. “No way.” Glen denied, looking at both of us, shock returning to his face. “Oh, yeah.” Me and Maggie chorused. Glen turned back to the monitor and leaned forward while pushing his glasses up. “Looks like there's a message embedded in the signal. Let me work my magic.” He said cockily. I giggled at that, if there was one thing he was confident in, it was his skills in hacking. My brows furrowed as I quickly read each symbol that popped up.

“Project Iceman?”

“What's Sector Seven?”

“Who’s Captain Witwicky?”

Glen was quick to quiet Maggie and I spied his grandmother peeking from behind the door frame.  _ “~The FBI are arriving, Myth.~”  _ Glacies warning arrived over our bond. I chuckled softly, a grin stretching across my lips in a creepy fashion. “Are you playing those video games again?” She snarled straightening up as she stood in the doorway. Suddenly, the sound of a door busting in caught my attention alongside Glens cousins yells of, “Cops! Cops!” I stood up immediately, throwing my hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Maggie following my lead. Glen apparently didn't get the memo as he shot of the room. Two of the agents came in and handcuffed me and Maggie and another took the card of the computer and put it in an evidence bag. I was grinning the whole time.


	6. Of Sparks And Hearts : Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the last chapter I have written.

Chapter Four

The moment the plate of donuts were sat in front of us, my hand shot out to grab one. No use letting food go to waste. Within minutes, all the donuts were gone, divided between mine and Glens stomach. I licked my lips happily. “Man, I love sweets.” I hummed. “Unh. Unh. You want that piece? Okay, Maggie, look. Let me break it down to you how it's gonna happen. They gonna come through that door and be good cop, bad cop. Don't fall for that, all right? That's why I ate their food. See, they put the plate of donuts out here to test your guilt. If you don't touch it, you're guilty. We ate the whole plate. The whole plate. 'Kay? It's me, you, and Myth. They walk through that door, you don't say nothing.” Glen stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. We turned our attention to the door as two men came in. One coming near us to move the empty donut plate away and the other shifting a folder. Once the plate was moved, the one with the folder tossed the folder onto the table. The moment the folder hit the table, Glen cracked, “They did it! They did it! Their the ones you want! All right? I was just sitting at home watching cartoons, playing video games with my cousin, and they came in there. And then…”

“Glen, you freak!” Maggie snapped in shock. “Hey! I am not going to jail for you or anybody else! I have done nothing bad my entire life! Hey, man, I'm still a virgin. Okay, so what- I've downloaded a couple of thousand songs off the Internet. Who hasn't? Who hasn't? I promise!” He squeaked in a panicky voice. I couldn't contain my mad cackle that I had been holding in since this entire thing started. Once I managed to contain my laughter into small giggles, Maggie turned to try and explain why we had done what we had done. “This is- this is not his fault.” Maggie's started. Glen started to stand up, “See? So can I go home now?” Only to be pushed back down into his seat, “Oh, Okay.” He said meekly. “Just listen to me. Okay, whoever hacked into your military system downloaded a file, all right? It was something about- about someone named Witwicky and, uh, some- some government group, right? Named Sector Seven. You have to let me talk to Defense Secretary Keller before you go to war with the wrong country!” Maggie pressed urgently. “Archibald Witwicky. One of the first men that explored the Arctic Circle, discovered something he shouldn't have and went insane.” I rambled off. Everyone paused and looked at me again before Maggie gave me an exasperated glance. “It honestly doesn't surprise me you know that. You always know stuff.” She sighed, slumping in her seat. Silence lowered onto us and we sat in silence once more with Maggie's adrenaline rush now over. Suddenly the door opened and we caught the tail end of a conversation, “They’re in here.” We turned our gazes to the door to see a FBI agent opening it and letting the Secretary in. “What's going on here?” Maggie questioned. “You’re both coming with me. You're going to be my advisor.” He said, pointing at Maggie and I. “Me too?” Glen asked quickly. Keller looked at him in confusion, “Who's this?” He asked, looking between the guards and us. Maggie and I exchanged a quick glance. “He’s our advisor.” We stated in sync. “He comes to.” He ordered.

I hummed happily from my spot beside Mikaela, excited. Other than that, and the sound of the helicopters choppers moving it was a pretty awkward silence. Sam broke it, “So…” Maggie smirked. “What did they get you for?” She asked. “Bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot.” He replied somewhat sarcastically. Glen looked surprised before mouthing 'Wow.’ “Who knew?” he questioned. I giggled in response, getting a weird look from Sam and Mikaela. “Ignore her. She has a habit of finding amusement in the most unexpected of things.” Maggie said, catching their looks. Sam made an 'o’ in understanding. I leaned over the side of the helicopter and watched our descend to the landing pad. “Myth!” Maggie snapped scoldingly. I looked at here innocently, “What? I’m strapped in. Plus, I’ve fallen from greater heights, remember?” She huffed, as Glen winced, no doubt remembering when I fell three stories from the top of our highschool and stood and perfectly unharmed. I was bullied throughout high school because of my hair, but when that event occurred I was left alone. Keller, Sam, and Mikaela looked at me in shock and surprise. “Really?” Keller asked. I laughed and nodded. “Fell three stories and stood up completely unharmed. It was like I was made of metal.” I said, smirking. “That’s an understatement. I remember that time when one of those sluts back in highschool tried to hit her with a bat. The bat shattered.” Maggie said. Sam looked at me suspiciously, “Are your bones really metal?” He asked. “Ha! I wish. They're just extremely dense. I wasn't being completely honest when I said I was completely unharmed. Truth was I had major bruising on my backside from when I fell. I couldn't move for a few days. Ended up staying with Maggie until I healed.” I replied. I grunted a little when the helicopter finally lowered onto the ground, jarring it. I quickly unbuckled and jumped out of the helicopter, landing on my feet before stretching, my back popping several times. “Woo! That felt good.” I exclaimed happily. I pulled back to allow the others to walk in front of me so I was in the back of the group. Why? So I wouldn't punch Simmons’ lights out. As we passed Lennox’s team they saluted, “Team attention! Present arms!” I grinned at them and waved. It was good to see they survived. “At ease. Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work.” Keller praised as he passed the team, which quickly began to follow him. I skipped up closer to Maggie and Glen, ignoring the strange looks from the men in camo. “Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?” Lennox asked. “They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up.” He replied. Soon enough we came to a stop in front of Simmons and Banachek. “Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?” Simmons questioned. “Where's my car?” Sam snapped. I huffed in annoyance, keeping tense so I wouldn't break Simmons’ nose. “Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now.” Banachek said calmly. “Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever.” Sam requested.  _ “~I’m closing in on the base. I’ll wait in the rafters above the armory.~”  _ Glacies announced.  _ “~Right. Be careful.~”  _ I warned. I got an affirmative before the bond dulled down once more. “Come with me. We'll talk about your car.” Banachek ordered, before turning and leading us away. “Thank you.” Mikaela whispered to Sam, who smiled at her. “Mans an extortionist.” Simmons muttered before following after us and moving to the lead beside Banachek. “Alright, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs.” Simmons started, before Epps interrupted, “NBEs?” I giggled and broke off Simmons before he could reply. “Non-Biological Extraterrestrials.” I chirped happily. Banachek and Simmons sent me a weird look. Probably wondering how I knew that. I shrugged, “I know a lot of things that I shouldn't.” I answered their unasked questioned. “And that would be?” Simmons questioned, threateningly. I giggled hysterically again. “Now why would I tell you? I don't like you.” I said, quiet bluntly, all the while smiling creepily. Maggie coughed into her hand to hide a snicker as Simmons glared at me. Apparently he was smarter than I thought, because he backed down. “What you're about to see is totally classified.” Banachek started as he lead us into a large chamber where Megatron was currently getting ice to his face. “Oh sweet Primus above! He’s bigger in person.” I muttered, staying as far away as I could without straying from the group. A sense of dread entered my gut as Simmons and Sam snapped at each other. “Myth! Let's go!” I immediately switched my attention to Maggie and sped up to catch up. Simmons and Banachek led us to an observation room to look at the AllSpark. “Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside.” Banachek stated as we all crowded to get a look at the AllSpark. “Okay, one: The AllSpark is a she; and Two: She is way older than that.” I said as I rest my arms on the window sill. Before Simmons could snap at me, Maggie asked, “Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?” Banachek smirked slightly and motioned us to follow him. “Good question. Please step inside. They have to lock us in.” He finally said as he led us to a metal room that had claw marks on the walls. I frowned.  _ “~All those poor Sparklings…~”  _ I sent to Glacies with a feeling of sadness.  _ “~You’ll save this one. And don't doubt yourself. Sparky chose you for a reason.~”  _ Glacies replied, sending me a wave of reassurance. “That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?” Simmons asked. “I’ve got a phone.” Glen said, tossing it over to him.  _ How the hell did he get that past security?  _ I questioned silently. “Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai.” Simmons said as he opened the glass box and put it in there. “Nokia's Finland, dumbass.” I snapped at him. “We're able to take the Cube radiation... and funnel it into that box.” Simmons explained as he pressed a button. I tensed as I watched the phone began to shake and tremble before it quickly transformed. I sucked in a sharp breath as it -s _ he _ ?- began to shoot at the glass as she freaked out. But she froze upon seeing me.  **Femme Creator?** The little one sent to me. My mouth popped open in shock. I hadn't expected  _ that. _ Suddenly, I saw Simmons about to press the red button. “ _ No! _ ” I snarled shooting forward and hitting his wrist to make him drop the control. “Hey-” whatever he was about to say was broken off by the lights flickering. I used it as a distraction and yanked open the glass box. I rested my hand down on the bottom with my palm up. “Come on, little one. It’s safe. I won't let them hurt you.” I whispered to her softly. She hesitated before scrambling onto my hand, then up my arm, and finally settling onto my shoulder. “Hang on tightly.” I ordered. She nodded, her little claw legs digging into my, for once, bare shoulder. 


	7. Panther's Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lost this story briefly, so I started writing another version of it which you will see soon. this also holds some of my own views on Light and Dark.

**_Prologue_ **

Zadkiel Raguel Carlisle was born on November the Second, 2000 to a Catholic couple, she was the middle of five, as well as the sole girl. She grew up rather normally her first few years of life, until her fifth year. It happened when she was throwing a tantrum about having to go to school, all the lightbulbs in the house burst. After that life started to go down hill. It was gradual, starting with her parents giving her wary looks and hanging crosses throughout the house. Being the age she was, she didn't understand why her mommy and daddy were suddenly rather distant from her. A few more accidents happened throughout the next two years. It was just before her seventh birthday when she stumbled across a book in the local library that ended up helping her greatly.

Zadkiel tilted her head, pulling out the book that had caught her interest. Modern Witchcraft and Magic for Beginners: A Guide to Traditional and Contemporary Paths, with Magical Techniques for the Beginner Witch" She didn't know why it caught her interest, just that it did. She read the first few pages and felt something stir in her.  _ This!  _ This called to her. It just seem to fit her. Unlike the Catholic Religion, which felt constricting to her. "Zadkiel, did you find anything?" Her older brother, Raphael, asked. He was three years older than her and the second oldest. Zadkiel turned and held the book up. The male grimaced and nodded. "You'll need to keep that hidden from our parents. They'll probably disown you on the spot if they discovered it." He advised, earning a serious nod from the younger. "Good, let's get going."

Zadkiel was able to keep her new Practice hidden from her parents and younger siblings, who would have tattled on her. Her alter was hidden in an abandoned shack in the forest near the school she attended. If Zadkiel were to be honest, she was probably closest to her oldest siblings. She never had much of a relationship with her younger siblings, and her parents had been distant since the first Accident. So it was no surprise when she received a letter addressed to her that she hid it. When she could she contacted her oldest brother -who was twenty one and on the cusp of marriage- to help her.

"When did it state that this Representative will be here?" Gabriel asked, looking down at his little, and only, sister. "10:30 AM." She replied, a little exasperated. She understood where her brother was coming from, she was a tad skeptical herself, but she also knew there was a possibility of it being real and it would explain everything in full. As the clock on the wall shifted to 10:32 a knock sounded on the front door. If there was one thing both Gabriel and Zadkiel were glad about, it was that both parents worked everyday except Sundays and her little siblings were at a friends house. Gabriel motioned to his sister to stay seated. "Charity Burbage?" She heard her brother greet faintly. She her a murmur of the woman's reply before two sets of footsteps towards her in the dining room. A curly brown haired middle aged woman in a loose Brown dress. "Zadkiel Carlisle, right? You probably can guess it, but I'm Professor Burbage, I teach Muggle Studies. Though it's probably a pointless class for you." She replied with a sheepish smile. "Muggle?" Zadkiel asked, with a tilt of the head. "Non-Magical People." The woman explained. "I don't mean to be rude, but could you give us an example? I refuse to allow my sister to fall into some weird Cult!" Gabriel requested. "Hm? Oh, yes! Of course!" The woman promptly turned the table into a dog. "Thats- That's one way to convince us." Gabriel blinked, licking his lips in a display of nervousness. After returning the dog back to the table, The woman explained a few things. Like the fact that they will be joined by three other Muggleborn families.

We met the other three families the next day at Charing Cross Roads, and Professor Burbage appeared a few minutes after everyone introduced themselves. "Excellent! Everyone's here! Let's get going! This way! Children, please grab hold of your guardians. The pub is hidden from muggles so you'll need to guide them." The woman said. The moment she stepped into the dingy pub, she felt something tugging and reaching out to her, much like the book she found in the library. Her eyes narrowed, turning her head in the direction of the pull the moment it became stronger when she stepped into Diagon Alley. A dark, and creepy, Lane was on the left side of the street. "Professor, what is that place?" She asked, pointing to the lane. The Professor turned to look at her, then the direction she was pointing before wincing. "Knockturn Alley; filled with Dark Creatures and Dark Wizards and Witches, as well as borderline illegal stores. Best not go down there." She explained. Zadkiel frowned at the woman. "I understand the Semi-Illegal stuff, but why are you warning us about Dark Creatures and the like?" She asked. "Because it's evil! Dark magic is illegal as well." The Professor replied, looking at the young girl with a tense look. Their group, as well as a few other people were looking at them curiously. My brother just looked exasperated. "That rude. If you have Dark Magic illegal, Light Magic Should be as well." Zadkiel told her. Burbage let out a scandalized gasped, and Zadkiel's brother just rolled his eyes. Before either of them could speak though, someone on the sidelines spoke up. "Oh? Would you care to explain your reasoning?" Eyes snapped to a beautiful dark skinned woman. She had a younger boy at her side, who shared some of her features. Zadkiel looked at her for a moment before answering, "The World thrives on Balance. It's why Shadows are cast in the Day and Stars shine in the Night. Without Shade the world would Burn, and Without Light the world would Freeze. It's a Balancing act, and it happens in everyone." Zadkiel explained. "You have a unique view of the world, little one. I look forward to seeing what you will do in Life. You should ask Gringotts for an Inheritance Test." The woman smiled at her, before ushering her son forwards and leaving. Gabriel looked around at the small gathering of people that had formed around them. "Get a move on people! There's nothing to see here!" He snapped firmly. A few of the gathered people snorted and glared at her brother condescendingly, but moved on as instructed. Burbage shook out of her shock and ushered the group towards a large white marble structure. She seemed wary of Zadkiel now that the young girl had voiced her opinion. 


	8. Transformers : Shifted World Edition - Chapter One (very slightly edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camael Rose was not Stupid. Or blindly hopeful. So when an entire fandom/franchise vanishes in one night, it didn't take a genius to make a guess at what happened. And she wanted no part of it. Meeting her favorite 'characters' would not be worth the trouble. Or so she tells her herself. But it seems fate (or Primus) has other plans. So throw is a Shard of the Allspark, Triplet Sparklings, and a grumpy cop car that acts weird and there you have it. Her getting involved. Ah, damn it.

Camael Rose was not Stupid. Or blindly hopeful. She was a realist. Though just because she was a realist, didn't mean she disregarded the 'highly improbable' situations. Realist though she was, she believed in anything unless proven for a fact it does not exist. Hence why when an entire fandom and franchise vanishes, she did a single search before dropping it. No matter how much she missed it, she was not a fanatic fan-girl who would trapeze into danger just to get a look at her favorite characters. She wanted nothing to do with them, no matter how much she liked their counterparts. Besides, this could be the Shattered Glass universe for all she knew, and she most certainly did not want to deal with that.

Though she may want nothing to do with them, it seemed fate (or the ass Primus) had other plans. As on her way home from her class she stepped on something that shocked her (literally, as in sparking), even through her boot.

Camael froze, took a deep breath, and backed up. She already had a bad feeling about this. She looked down and sighed. She knew what it was immediately. A piece of the Allspark. How it got here when she knew for a fact that the Hoover Dam was quite literally on the other side of the country.

She debated for several moments with herself on whether or not she should take it before her good consciousness won out. Better her to have it than some other unsuspecting human. She stared down at the inch and a half long shard before deciding to take the risk of it being semi-sentient and asking it, "Could you become an arrow-head? It'll be easier to hide you that way."

She stood there for several more moments, tense before the shard began to shake and reform. "Oh, thank fuck." So it was semi-sentient. She decided to wait until she got to her family’s hotel room to switch it out with the actual arrow-head that hung around her back.

Thankfully, it seemed as if her alternate and herself led more or less the same life. The only difference being she was Gen Z while her alternate was Millennial. Which kinda sucked. She was a proud Z.

But she was getting off-topic. There wasn't really a point to that, she just wanted to rant about the unfairness. Also, the technology here was also downgraded, and the Pokemon Games! She'd have to wait for them all over again!

Her point was, her life was the same. And that was kinda disappointing. As much as she didn't want to get involved in the war, she also kinda wanted to. But she wanted to tattoo her body up and down. And she wanted to write a book. She wanted to move to Italy! She didn't want her mother to weep over a dead body. And that last reasoning kinda sealed the deal. Even if she felt as if it was something she'd regret for the rest of her life.

Not that it mattered, considering all this was happening on the other side of the country. Which she was sure she mentioned. The only possible way she may get in contact is through them landing on Earth. And that's only assuming she was in the Bayverse! She thinks anyway.sh

She kinda regretted only really knowing about the Prime and Bayverse. She should've broadened her horizons. But no, she decided to be picky because of the animation. Honestly, she was disappointed in herself.

And yes, she was aware that just picking up that shard she would end up in the war. She was just in denial that she just completely contradicted herself.

She wasn't stupid enough to believe that with it being such a small shard, its energy signal, or whatever was small as well. She had no doubt that Cybertronians will eventually come after her for the thing. So to try and protect her family, she decided she would throw herself into getting her GED and into jobs.

She decided she would save Jazz, then move to Italy. That would be the extent of her involvement. Again, assuming that she was in Bayverse. All things considered, she did know that the Allspark of Primeverse had actually been hidden away as opposed to just being shot into space. Hence why she kept assuming she was in the Bayverse. Of course, she could be in a mix of universes.

She sighed, unlocking, and entering the room. She placed her bag down in a chair by the table and sat on her bed, pulling off her necklace. She'd been meaning to replace the cord or shorten it, as the part that held the arrow-head was getting worn and looked like it would break soon.

She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut just above the knot holding the arrow-head. It took a few tries to mirror what the back was like, you know, those slip knots on necklaces that can make it longer or shorter.

As she went to thread the shard, it slipped from her fingers and fell onto her phones (An old one she used primarily gaming, her newer one that she  _ had  _ used for communications and reading, and the one that was actually from this time period. Her other phones had been on her when she transitioned to this universe.) There was a pulse as Camael scooped up the shard quickly and the phones began to vibrate and transform.

Camael shot the Shard a glare, but her gaze quickly turned back to a pile of mechanical limbs as the newly made sparklings. She sighed deeply and got to work on untangling them. They clicked and whirled at her, but allowed her to man-handle them.

She sighed again and set the three down in front of her. One had blue optics, one red, and one yellow.  _ Primary colors.  _ Camael thought, amused. At least they aren’t trying to hurt her or something. Probably because unlike the one created by Sector Seven, these little ones weren’t trapped in a glass cage surrounded by giants looking at it.

“Alright you three, listen up.” The Triplets froze and looked at her. “When my mama is here you’ll have to stay in your alt mode. I love my mama but it's better to be safe than sorry. The same applies when we are in public. I may sometimes leave you here, and when you are alone you are allowed to roam the room freely so long as you do not cause a commotion and attract people here. Understand?”

The Triplets whirled in unison and Camael nodded. “Now as for names, do you already have names, or should I give you some?” They clicked at each other before the smallest one with yellow optics, the phone of this era, pointed at her. Okay, so the smallest one was the leader. Which was rather funny if one looked at it.

She sighed and nodded. She could go the unoriginal route and call them by their optic color, but that would just be mean. And lazy. She also needed their gender. “Alright Femmes on the left, and Mechs on the right.” Thankfully it seemed as if the Allspark gave them at least basic knowledge of their own race. 

Seems Yellow Optics was also the only Femme. The fact that there was a Femme at all was surprising since she was under the impression that they were rare. Which they probably were.

“Alright, let me finish with the Shard. Play for a little bit and I’ll tell you your new names. It shouldn’t take too long.” She told them.

And it only lasted another minute or two. Though it only took that long because she was keeping an eye on the little ones to make sure they did not fall off the bed. Once done she pulled the necklace over her head and then tucked the Shard under her shirt. She threw away the original arrow-head.

“Alright,” She called, turning to the sparkling, only to pause. The red eyes and yellow eyes had teamed up against blue eyes, the largest of the Triplets. The trio froze and turned to look at her with wide optics full of false innocence. She laughed lightly at them. “Alright, you two. Let you brother up.” She grinned as they scrambled up and away from each other, the little femme standing in the center and a little in front of the other two. The bigger mech being on the left surprisingly, with the other being on the right.

She pointed at the little femme, “Windstar, after the original leader and creator of Windclan from one of my favorite book series. You’re a small thing, so you’ll probably end up more speed than strength. Your name doesn’t really need to be shortened.” Windstar squeaked happily.

She pointed at the big mech, “Iron Bull, after one of my favorite game characters. He was a large fellow, a warrior. But he was also a spy. I have a feeling you’ll end up as an Intelligence mech. Bull for short.” Iron Bull smiled at her, nodding.

She pointed to the last one, “Black Thunder, after Harry Potter. For like Harry, you strike me as a Protector. You’ll be Thunder for short.” Black Thunder grinned and punched the air a few times while bouncing from pede to pede.

She laughed, before freezing at the sound of a car pulling into the parking space in front of the hotel room. “Quick! Into your alt mode!” She hissed at them.

They transformed quickly and she picked them up, putting them in her bag. She’d managed to hide her original phones, but she didn’t want to separate the triplets so soon after they were sparked, so she put all of them in her bag and pulled out her notebook and favorite pencil. Best make it look like she was working on her book.

She managed to sit comfortably and open to the last page she was writing on as her mother opened that door. “Hey, Cami. How was class?” Was the first thing her mother asked as she walked in.

“Same as it always is. Boring. But I managed to finish my science course. So I just need to finish English and History then I’ll be ready for the finals.” Camael replied. Which was a relief simply because it took her close to four months just to finish her maths course. Thankfully science was easier and only took two months. And she doubted she would have trouble with English and History.

One because she was already planning on being an author, and the other was because history was fascinating. They were stuff she didn’t mind learning. She didn’t like science either, but it was just harder for her for some reason. She guessed that some people just weren’t cut out for some things.

“That’s good. Any luck on a job?” Camaels mother asked. The girl in question shook her head. “Haven’t tried. But I plan on doing it tomorrow before I go to work.”

“You better, because if you want to leave the states you’ll need money.” Her other said, placing her own bag on the table. “Now, what’s for dinner?”

Camael rolled her eyes.

  
  


Camael shifted her bag, before marching forward into the grocery store. This was the fifth place she had visited that day, and the fifth-place she would be applying at. Her feet were killing her, she was hot as fuck because she had to walk everywhere, and her lungs and throat were burning. So the cool air of the grocery store was a god sent.

She sighed in relief before heading to one of the employees. She hated the fact that she would have to interact with people, but she needed money.

  
  


As she left the building, she noticed a police car sitting at the curve and she wrinkled her nose in distaste. She never really liked or trusted policemen, even before the whole BLM movement took off in 2020. It was probably because of Barricade and the fact she had watched the movie so young it left an imprint on her.

As she passed the vehicle, she shot a quick look at its decal and almost groaned. It was Barricade. Gods damn it all. She continued forward determined to ignore him. It was a few years before the movies were set to begin, so the fact that he was in North Carolina as opposed to Nevada didn’t really surprise her.

Though she would appreciate it if he would  _ quit following her!  _ Why did she have to have such a soft spot for the bloody ‘cons?  _ Ugh! _

As she headed to the small gas station where she usually bought a small 75 cent soda, she debated turning down a dead-end purposefully would be a good idea. She felt like she didn’t have much of a choice, for if she didn’t talk to the ass, she might bring danger to her mother and the sparklings.

The sparklings were already in danger as it was, even more so than her mother, as they were in her bag. She smiled at the cashier and nodded her head in thanks as she received her change and made her decision.

She took a deep breath, heart running a mile a minute as she stepped down the alleyway. As she reached the end, she turned on her heel and glared at the approaching mech. “Is there any particular reason you are following me,  _ Officer?” _ she snapped, the title coming out mockingly only being somewhat unintentional.


	9. Transformers : Shifted World Edition - Chapter Two

There was a pause before the car exploded into movement, transforming into his bipedal mode. Barricade seemed to have enough sense to kneel down, as he was taller than the buildings he now stood between.

“You have the Allspark!” He growled, pushing into Camaels space. She reeled back with a grimaced, “No, I have a piece of the Allspark.”

The mech stopped, looking at her, “You know what I speak of. And while your heart rate is elevated, you show no fear.” It was a statement, though his voice held a questioning lilt.

“Yeah, I know a lot of things I probably shouldn’t. And when I found the shard I figured it was better me, who at least somewhat understood what they were getting into than some innocent bystander.” Camael shrugged, looking at the ‘Con warily. He was a lot calmer than he was shown in the movies, and he never appeared in Prime. Perhaps he’d been agitated or something?

She wouldn’t be surprised, with someone like Starscream in charge while Megatron was in stasis. Then again, she might actually prefer Starscream to Megatron because while it seemed like Starscream got screechy and pushy with his subordinates, he never actually harmed them. Megatron just seemed downright abusive.

Camael could stand a lot of things. Abuse, Rape(regardless of age), and Child Murder were not on that list.

Barricade narrowed his optics. “The Autobots, The Decepticons, and the War?”

Camael nodded, “Yes.”

Barricade vented heavily. “How?”

Camael hesitated. She wasn’t sure she should trust him. “Why are you so calm?” She asked.

Barricade looked at her amused, before pointing at her bag. “A little one lis hanging out of your bag, I would not wish to scare It. It was made by the Shard you have?”

Camaels eyes widened and she looked down at her bag. Sure enough, Black Thunder was hanging out of the bag. “Damn it, Thunder! Honestly. Least there are no humans around.” She grumbled, opening the flap to see the other two looking at her innocently. She sighed deeply.

“There are more?” Camael looked back at the startled mech and nodded. She sighed again and opened the bag further, The cat was already out of the bag. Or would it be Sparklings? Eh, whatever.

The three were quick to scramble up onto her shoulders. As they did, Camael turned back to the mech fully. “Yeah. I dunno why though. The Shard only hit one of them.” She shrugged.

“They could be a Seeker Trine,” Barricade told her and she nodded. “Yeah, I figured.”

It was still unsettling for Barricade to be so calm. But she’d take that over an angry and yelling one. Or one who was trying to kill her. There is also the possibility that this was indeed the Shattered Glass Universe. Though that was slim considering the way he greeted her.

Barricade folded back down into his alt mode and popped open the passenger seat door. “We’ll talk on the road.”

Camael bit her lip. This could be a trick, something she announced.

Camael could almost feel the eye roll, “Then I’ll stick to a populated area with lots of cameras.”

She refrained from pointing out he could just hack into the cameras and entered the car. She honestly didn’t have much of a choice.

* * *

The silence that fell between the two was awkward, despite the occasional whirls and clicks from the sparklings.

“Have you named them?” Barricade rumbled, keeping half his attention on the road and the other half on the sparklings.

He felt awed, he hasn’t seen a sparkling in literal decades. The fact that one was a femme was even more surprising.

The human frowned at his radio but nodded. “The femme is Windstar, the bigger mech is Iron Bull, and the other is Black Thunder.” She said, motioning to each one respectively.

Barricade grunted, “Good names.” The girl smiled a little.

“How did the Shard come into your possession?” He may as well get started now.

“Found it on the way home from class. I was gonna ignore it, but my consciousness got in the way. You know, better me, then some poor unfortunate,  _ unknowing, _ fool.” She replied, looking away to watch the sparklings tumble around his interior.

Barricade watched as she looked at the sparklings fondly and with slight exasperation.

"More are going to come after you for the Shard." He began, processor running. The human sighed, slumping a little. "I know."

"What were you planning on doing?" He asked. She frowned and shook her head slowly with a shrug.

"I could protect you?" He offered. The femme looked at his radio with a suspicious frown, "In exchange for what?"

She was a cautious person, given what all Barricade has experienced from her in the past half an hour. Good, it would protect her and the little ones. Bad, because it made it harder for her to trust  _ him _ .

"The sparklings protection. And the Shards. You were clearly meant to find it, even if you didn't wish too." He replied. The femme was quiet for another few moments, before sighing.

"On one condition." She replied, resigned. "Sure." If it helped her trust him.

"I want any and all traces of myself erased. At least electronically. I don't want anything led back to my family." She replied.

"And who am I erasing?" Barricade could agree with that. Shouldn't be too hard to accomplish.

"Camael Rose."

* * *

Camael sighed as Barricade pulled into an alley a few blocks away from her hotel, thankful her mother was at work.

She didn't want to do this. But she didn't have a choice. Barricade had told her he was already working on wiping out her electronic footprint.

Camael was aware that 'not existing' could backfire on her, but she would take the risk if it meant protecting her family. She might not be close to her father and her little brothers, hell she didn't even talk with one of them at all, but she didn't want them to get involved with something dangerous just because of her. And her mother had enough of a hard time with Camael being rather useless.

Camael hopped out of the police car and ordered the Triplets to stay put and behave while she made her way quickly, but not suspiciously, to her hotel.

She entered the hotel room and licked up one of the suitcases and opened it, putting it on the bed. She was quick to fold and place several outfits into it, before placing her laptop and it's charger on top. It was off and she planned on having Barricade wipe it when he got the chance. She could redownload the movie and such later.

She emptied her bookbag, going through the contents of the bag and getting rid of her old high school books. She re-packed all the notebooks, grabbed some coloring books her and her mother sometimes used, and the bag of colored pencils and crayons.

She then repeated this with her crossbody bag, throwing the empty candy wrappers and trash, leaving behind her favorite mechanical pencil (which she's had for three-ish years now! A record since she usually lost the stupid things withing a week. But that's probably because the pencil was metallic and cost her like ten bucks, even if she had lost the metal clip part. It's what the stupid thig got for being detachable), erasers for the pencil since she used up the one that came attached, lead for said pencil, and the few hundred dollars she had saved from holiday and birthday presents, and the chargers for the Triplets.

Camael knew that the Triplets couldn't keep living off electricity, but it's the only thing that she's had on hand. Hopefully Barricade will be able to do something about that.

Then she wrote a letter to her mother.

You see, Camael was a rather paranoid person, so she always had a 'just in case' plan.

One of them was to let her mother know if she'd vanish if she'd left of her own accord, or if she'd been kidnapped and they forced her to write a letter for some reason or another.

If she wrote in abbreviations (like  _ Can't _ instead of  _ Can Not _ ) then she was taken forcefully, if she wrote in full words ( _ Can Not  _ instead of  _ Can't _ ) then she left of her own free will.

_ Hey, mama. _

_ I just wanted to let you know I will be gone for a while. I do not know how long I will be gone, or if I will be able to contact you anytime soon, but I will when I get the opportunity. _

_ I got mixed up in some stuff, so I have to leave. I have a protector, so I will be safe. Or as safe as I can be. I can not promise to stay out of trouble, however. _

_ Do not try contacting the police, they will not find anything as I have had my existence erased. _

_ I love you, mama _

_ I will try to contact you soon. _

Camael sighed, putting the pen down. She looked around the room, suitcase beside her, when her eyes landed on a silver rose necklace encrusted with diamonds wrapped around a stuffed panther's neck. She'd won the panther from a claw machine and the necklace was an inheritance item.

She wandered over to it, and pulled the necklace off of the panthers neck, clipping it onto her own neck. It fell just an inch or so below her collar bone.

She paused again before grabbing the only four pokemon plushies she had and stuffing them in her bag. She'd give one to each of the Triplets and keep the last one for herself. She hated having to leave her collection of Plushies, but she didn't have a choice. (She feels like she's said that a lot.)

She pulled her purse strap over her head, then her bookbags, before extending the handle of the suitcase, she took one last look at the room before leaving. She will probably never see this room again.

* * *

Muriel sighed deeply, her body aching and her knee throbbing every time she suited wrong or put too much weight on it.

She was tired and wanted to take a shower, eat, and sleep. She hoped Camael had cooked something. And that she had some luck in the job department.

She frowned when she noticed the lights were off. While it wasn't unusual for her daughter to sit in the dark with her phone or computer, it also likely meant she hadn't moved at all.

She opened the hotel door and froze. Camael was not sitting on her bed with a computer or her phone. Camael was not in the bathroom either, she could see the door open and there wasn't any movement. She flipped on the lights and called out, however hopeless it may be, "Camael?"

She looked around again and noticed a piece of paper on the table, something she hadn't seen in the dark.

She walked over to it and picked it up, pen rolling away. She read it again and again. Tears welled up in her eyes and she staggered back, sitting down on her daughter's stuffed animal and blanket piled bed.

Her daughter was gone. She left. She was alone again.

Muriel curled up on her daughter's bed and cried, bringing one of the stuffed animals to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually made me cry a little. At least the last part. I'm a mama's baby through and through, so the thought of my mama going through this kinda hurts my heart.


	10. Transformers : Shifted World Edition - Chapter Three

It was silent as the Sparklings were recharging in Barricades back seat, cuddling the plushies and each other. Camael herself was half asleep in the passenger seat with her head against the window, what little awareness she had was directed to the stars.

Barricade had his holoform active in the driver seat, to prevent suspicion.

"You never answered me." He began, keeping his voice low.

Camael let out a sleepy, "hm?"

"About how you know what you do."

Camael sighed and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I'm not from this universe. Something happened and I guess I switched places with my alternate. You guys existed in my universe as a fandom-franchise by Hasbro. I think. I grew up on it. There were many different continuities. Dunno which one this one is, though."

With her back resting against his seat, he could feel her heartbeat. It was calm. She wasn't lying.

"Shit." The human curse slipped out before he could stop it and the human in his seat giggled tiredly.

"Do you know which one this universe is?" He asked.

"Hm, why are you on Earth?" Camael shot back.

He hesitated a moment before replying, "To find the Allspark."

Camael grunted, rubbing at her eyes again. "Bayverse than, probably. Though that brings up the question as to where Frenzy is. In the movies, you were partnered with him."

Barricade just barely refrained from jerking in surprise. "He's on his way to Earth now. He won't arrive for another few months though."

Camael nodded, blinking slowly, "What're gonna tell him to explain us?"

Barricade was silent for a moment, "I don't know."

Camael sighed again and rested her head against the window again, closing her eyes.

"We'll figure it out when we get there."

* * *

Barricade flinched a little when Camael let out a jaw cracking yawn. He then watched in horror as she cracked several bones in her body. "What the frag?"

She looked at his holoform curiously, tilting her head. Then her lips split into an evil grin. "Does that unsettle you?" She cooed, leaning towards him.

Barricade recoiled away from her denying it, "No!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" She proceeds to twist her head and crack her neck.

Barricade flinched away from her again and dismissed his holoform.

Camael cracked up, laughing. This ended up waking the sparklings, who chirped at their carrier curiously. They wanted to know what she was laughing at.

"Nothing, little ones. Just messing with Barricade." She giggled, rubbing Windstar's helm gently as she climbed between the seats to get to the front.

"So do you have a plan? Or are you just going to let things happen?" Barricade asked, still somewhat grumpy.

"Originally I wasn't going to do anything, as I told you before. But now that I am involved, I want to prevent a few deaths that are coming." Camael replied, moving to help the two mechs into the front.

“Who dies?” He sounded a bit baffled. She doesn’t know why though.

“Jazz in the first movie at Megatron's hands. The giant ass rips the saboteur in half. He’s the only death in the first movie. Outside of Megatron a few other ‘cons I don’t really care about. Except for maybe Frenzy. If I end up personally liking him, I’ll see what I can do about saving him. You also survive, in case you were worried.

Megatron is revived due to human stupidity. Optimus Prime, Elita-1, Arcee, Jetfire, and the ‘main character’ Sam. Sam and Optimus are both revived. Megatron Is severely injured, but he lives. That's the second.

The third movie deaths I actually care about includes Ironhide by that bastard Sentinel, Wheeljack slash Que was killed by you, and you were later killed by boomsticks by several soldiers. Sentinel was killed by Megatron and Optimus tag-teaming him, and then Optimus kills Megatron. Starscream was killed by Sam with a boomstick to the head and Soundwave was killed by Bumblebee. I like some of Soundwave's counterparts, but he was never really extended upon in this continuity, so I’m kinda neutral on him here. And I’ve always been a little fond of Starscream. Even if he’s ugly as fuck here.

I  _ like  _ Ratchet, so this next movie kinda pissed me off. He had his spark ripped out by Lockdown, and was later melted down for his metal by humans. Fucking humans man. Leadfoot is also killed by the CIA. Again with the damn humans. Of the original Autobots to land on Earth, only Bee and Optimus make it this far.

Thankfully no one important died in the last movie. Though considering someone decided it was a good idea to bring Cybertron to Earth, we might just all die because of it. You know throwing off our course around the sun and all that lovely shit.”

Camael let out a heavy breath, glad to be done with that. It was silent as Barricade took in everything she had said before finally speaking up, “You don’t like humans?”

Camael snorted, “Not really. No one has ever given me a reason to like them. I love my mama and my family, I do. But just because I like a few does not mean I like them all. They could honestly burn for all I care.” She shrugged.

Iron Bull chirped and patted Camaels face gently. Her expression softened and she hugged the large mech to her briefly.

"You will prevent my death?" Barricade asked after a moment of silence.

"Honey, it's unlikely to happen now since I'm here and just knowing what I told you changes shit. You said you'd protect me -or rather, the Sparklings- so you might just die doing that. Just because I have knowledge of a timeline, doesn't mean I know the future of  _ our  _ -the here and now- timeline. The future is ever-changing and the moment I woke here with my knowledge, shit changed." Camael paused for a moment, "In other words, the future is unpredictable."

It was silent for a few more minutes before Camael spoke up again, "Can you pull up to a food place, I'd like to eat."

* * *

What the femme told Barricade was a lot to take in. Sure, the only thing she told him was about the deaths that she wanted to prevent, but the sheer fact that she knew this at all baffled him a little. Add into her theory and what she told him about her original world and how the Cybertronians were just fiction in her universe and he was having a hard time not having a processor crash. So when she asked to pull into a food joint to refuel he was silently grateful.

So while Camael was inside eating and the Triplets were preoccupied with a movie on her computer, Barricade just rested, doing his best not to think of anything. It didn’t take long for him to realize that Camael didn’t tell him what she planned on doing to prevent the deaths she listed. He’d ask when she came back out.

Which thankfully didn’t take long, as she was soon walking out and toward them. As she got close enough, he popped his passenger door open and she slid in. “I washed my hands, so don’t worry about any kind of food stains.” Was the first thing out of her mouth. Barricade snorted, “Thank you. But that wasn’t what I was gonna say.”

Camael blinked, “You were actually gonna say something?”

Barricade laughed a little, “Yes. What I was going to say was that you never actually told me what you planned on doing outside of preventing deaths.”

“Oh, right. That's cause I didn’t have a plan before outside of preventing deaths. I do now, however. Which basically boils down to being in Mission City when the battle happens and attempting to shoot out Mega-Asses optic to prevent Jazz’s death. I’ll have maybe two years after the MC battle to figure out the plan for the next set.” She told him.

“That's the stupidest plan I’ve ever heard. And I know Starscream. Do you even know how to shoot a gun?” Barricade questioned, feeling a dawning sense of horror.

“Not in the least. But I’ve read enough books to wing it well enough.” She shrugged, “And my plan is not that bad! Sometimes the simplest plans are best.”

Barricade groaned, “You're going to shoot someone's eye out!”

“Yeah, Megatrons.”

“Camael!”

The femme let out a short cackle, patting his dash, “Calm down, ‘Cade! You could teach me to shoot, can’t you?”

Barricade groaned again before sighing, seeming to settle down on his wheels, “Yeah yeah, I’ll teach you. If only to prevent you from accidentally shooting and killing yourself.”

Camael giggled and patted his dash again in mock comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have zero idea as to what the fuck I'm gonna do with Frenzy. If you have an idea, let me know. If I like the idea I'll let you know and I will write a one-shot of your choice concerning this story. Within reason of course. Of course, I might figure out something before then, but its there.


	11. Transformers : Shifted World Edition - Chapter Four

“Triplets! Settle down! Honestly, I don’t know how my mom did this.” Camael grumbled as she finally got the triplets to settle the hell down.

She sighed and glanced out the rearview mirror before frowning. “They’re still following us.”

For the past hour, the group has had a tail. And it wasn’t Bumblebee. It wasn’t even an Autobot or Decepticon, though Barricade confirmed it was a Cybertronian.

“Could it be a bounty hunter or something?” She asked.

“It is a possibility. We’ll need to do something. I have a feeling that they won’t give up on chasing us, even if we shake them now.” Barricade replied.

Camael hummed and nodded.

“Lead it away from town and to the forest. Deal with it there?” She suggested. Barricade grunted in agreement and started in the forest direction.

“You and the sparklings will need to hide. I don’t want you four underfoot.” He said.

“Yeah, I know.”

* * *

As Barricade swerved and opened h is door, Camael jumped out. She stumbled slightly, somewhat weighed down by the Triplets but she found her footing quickly and kept running.

She scanned the trees before one caught her eye, it had a hole at the bottom. She approached it cautiously, ignoring the sound of transforming behind her. She knelt beside the hole, “Is there anything there?”

Thunder whirled a negative and Camael nodded before crawling in. Hadn’t even been with Barricade a week and they were already in danger. Indirectly though it was.

Camael flinched as a resounding boom echoed through the forest. “The High-Council would like to see your head on a platter, Decepticon Barricade!”

She wondered what Barricade had done that warranted a bounty of his own, outside of being a Decepticon. And how high the bounty was.

She heard Barricade scoff, “The High-Council can go frag themselves. Fragging bastards the lot of ‘em.”

The Triplets were getting antsy, probably wanting to watch the fight. Though Camael kept pulling them back. “Quit it, you three. You’re likely to get crushed if you leave the tree. And I will not allow that to happen.”

She brought the Triplets to her chest as one final shot rang out. They stayed silent, thankfully as stomping came their way.

“It’s safe to come out now. They’re dead.” Barricade called. Camael only hesitated a moment before she crawled out, tensed to run in case it was the other one.

It did turn out to be Barricade. “So, outside of being a Decepticon, what did you do to get a bounty?” She had to ask.

“Punched a Senator." Came his blase reply.

"Seriously? You have a bounty because you punched a Senator?" She could believe that. If what all she's heard about the Council was true, they seemed petty enough to do something like that. "Also, they're still around?"

"Yes, and sadly yes." He replied, kneeling. "They just went into hiding after Megatron killed one of them."

Camael wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Cowards.” Especially if what all she and many other fans thought to be true, that they were technically the ones behind the war. Them and the caste system in any case.

“So what’re you gonna do with the body?” She asked. Looking over at the fallen Cybertronian, she cocked her head to the side.

“Scavenge it for parts. And as disgusting as it may be, for its Energon as well. While the little ones are doing fine with just electricity at the moment, they do need Energon eventually.” Barricade replied as he made his way back to the body. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Energon can be found, would you?”

Camael sighed and shook her head, “No. Sorry.”

Barricade vented, and nodded, “It’s fine.”

She tilted her head as a thought came to her, “Oh, wait, you can hack, right?”

Barricade paused and turned to her, head tilted, “Obviously. Why?”

“Well, maybe humans stumbled across some? There’s no we haven’t at some point. And because they didn’t know what it was or how to use it, they never said anything. I wouldn’t put it past them.” She suggested.

Barricade stared at her for a moment before letting out a slew of creative curses, causing Camael to laugh. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Sometimes the most obvious things can slip us by without us registering it until much later.” She grinned at him.

* * *

“Alright, there is a warehouse filled with Energon out in the mountains. It’s isolated because it was discovered that the liquidized version was toxic and acidic to humans. Will you be alright taking care of the Little Sparks?” Barricade asked.

Camael rolled her eyes, “We’ll be fine. It’s you who should be careful.”

With the Triplets in their phone mode and in her bag, Camael slid out of Barricade’s passenger seat and headed into the motel for a room. Barricade watched as the girl headed for the reception desk before activating his holoform and left.

She’d be okay on her own, she was cautious and could be paranoid at times. She would not allow harm to befall the Triplets or the Shard. She’d die first.

And Primus was it surprising to find out that the girl was a possessive fragger. During one of their stops, she had caught some human teenager getting ready to vandalize his alt mode and she went damn near ballistic. Broke the kid’s arm in three places and threatened to do more if he tried to do so again. He hadn’t even realized she had any kind of training, but it had been an amusing sight, to say the least.

And rather terrifying. Because before that he’d thought the girl was calm and quiet, hard to anger. And maybe a tad too submissive. And she was. Unless you threatened what she considered to be hers. Then she’d have zero remorse in stabbing a glitch.

But wasn’t there a saying on Earth. ‘Be wary of the quiet ones.’ He supposed that she was one of them.

He turned down the nearly hidden path that leads to the warehouse. He better hurry up, he doesn’t want to keep his charges waiting.

* * *

It had been three days and Camael ended up buying three sippy cups to hold the little ones Energon. She wasn’t sure if they’d be able to hold normal cups, because they were still so small, being only about a foot and a half or so in height.

She heard the sound of an engine and peeked outside to see that Barricade had pulled up. Her muscles relaxed as relief flooded through her. She was glad he was back safe and sound.

“Alright, Triplets. Transform and into the bag. Barricades here.” She grinned, turning to the bitlets.

Once they were loaded up, Camael swept the room to make sure she didn’t forget anything before leaving and locking the door. She handed the key to the receptionist with a smile and thanks.

Barricades' passenger door popped open as she got near and she slid into the seat and buckled up, "Stocked up?"

"Yes. It should last a few months since it's only myself and the Little Sparks that require it. And the Little Sparks won't take much up at all." Barricade rumbled.

"That's good." She grinned. It was a relief not having to worry about how they'd feed the Sparklings when they got too big to use the charger. And they would grow, they'd already grown a few inches since being sparked.

"No trouble?"

"None. The bitlets got a tiny bit rowdy, but it wasn't too bad."

"Good."

* * *

Barricade grinned as he watched the Triplets guzzled down their first cup of Energon. Their optics, which had been rather dull, were now shining brightly as fresh Energon rushed through their systems.

“Good?” Camael asked them, hand over her mouth to hide the grin he knew was behind her hand.

The Bitlets each gave a chirp of approval and happiness.

“That’s good. You won’t need to rely on electricity any more. That’ll be your food now.” She said, giving each a kiss on their forehead, all three squirming in her lap.

It was a cute sight, not that he’d ever admit it out loud, the bitlets were on the human’s lap and she had her arms wrapped around their bodies as a sort of seatbelt.

_ “Sing? Mami sing?”  _ Camael coughed in surprise and looked down to see Iron Bull staring up at her questioningly. Barricade swerve a little once he realized that the little had actually managed to speak.

“I’m not a very good singer.” She told the little one.

_ “Please?”  _ was paired with wide innocent eyes and Camael crumbled like wet paper.

“Well, okay. Here I go, I guess,

_ I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I’ll never let you go _

_ When all those shadows almost killed your light _

_ I remember you said “Don’t leave me here alone” _

_ But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight _

_ Just close your eyes, the sun is going down _

_ You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now _

_ Come morning light, you’ll be safe and sound _

_ Don’t you dare look out your window, darling everything’s on fire _

_ The war outside our door is raging on _

_ Hold onto this lullaby even when the music’s gone, gone _

_ Just close your eyes, the sun is going down _

_ You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now _

_ Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound _

_ Just close your eyes, you’ll be alright _

_ Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound.” _

Camael sighed, and reached for her bottled water which sat in a cup holder as she looked down at the bitlets. She smiled softly when she realized they had fallen asleep.

“I’ve never heard that song.” Barricade stated softly.

“Course not, it’s not a song that’s been released yet.” She hummed, taking a swallow of her drink.

It took Barricade a moment to wrap his processor around what that implied before he spoke up again, “You’re from the future?”

Camael grinned, “2020 as a matter of fact. I’m both glad It’s 2007 again and kinda disappointed, to be honest.”

“Oh?”

“Let’s see, there’s the Virus that broke out, the BLM movement the took off like wildfire, a racist/sexist/homophobic/etc orange for a president, the repealed LGBTQ+ medical protection act, the LGBTQ+ workplace protection act being considered illegal under the Title VII of the Civil Rights Act of 1964 and I have no doubt there’s more. Also, gay marriage hasn’t been legalized yet. Also, Generation Z will be bat shit insane. Even if technically here I am counted as a Millennial, I will always see myself as a Gen Z baby. Seriously, I’ve seen my Generation full-on body tackle policemen and throw back tear gas canisters back at them.” She replied with a sharp grin.

Barricade decided not to try and piss her off. Giant compared to her though he was, he had no doubt she would find a way to get at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole "Sing mami" was actually just a way for me to fill in words to get close to what I want my average to be. Anyway, do you want to see more before plot things, or do you want me to start already? Let me know.


	12. Transformers : Stranded Edition - Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, being experimented on was not in Fern's plans for the future. But neither was ending up in the Bayverse. Ending up the human version of Skywarp was just the best end result, seeing as it gave her what she needed to escape. She hadn't actually planned on running into Lennox's team after blowing up the lab, but oh well. She never really had been the kind to sit back.

Fern Gold had no idea how she ended up in a lab. Just that one moment she was in her apartment and the next she was in the lab. It’s because of this that sudden appearance that the scientist decided she’d be a worthy specimen to experiment on.

They were dumbasses. Then again they were also stupid enough to speak in English when they were around her. Which was how she was able to find out that they were not a legal lab. And that she was in the Middle East. Where in the Middle East she did not know. Also, it was 2007 again. She did not enlighten them to the fact that she was from thirteen years into the future.

There was also the fact that they were called Sector Seven. She hoped that was just a coincidence.

They had forced her into a white tank top, loose pants, and no shoes before shoving her into a white room without so much as a by-your-leave.

And between experiments that was where she stayed. She was rather glad that she was observant and cautious. She hadn’t put up much of a fuss throughout the whole thing, besides when she first got here and she had panicked.

Which meant sooner or later they would become lax with her security detail. And then she could strike. Meanwhile, she would bear with the experiments. Who knows, she might just get something cool out of it.

Damn, she was a Gen Z if she was thinking of the positives of being experimented on. Or maybe she was just trying to stay sane.

Oh, who was she kidding? She was already not right in the head, considering she felt nothing at the thought of snapping necks. So being excited at the prospect of being experimented on and obtaining something cool out of it was not surprising. (Or so she tells herself)

Well, so long as it wasn’t immortality, that would suck.

Honestly, she couldn’t believe herself sometimes.

* * *

Fern groaned. It had been a hard day of testing. And her security detail had increased once it was discovered she could teleport. Granted it was only about 250 ft but still. That set her plans back.

She wasn’t sure if it was the whole ‘appearing randomly’ thing that caused it or the scientist who caused it. It could also possibly be a combination of the two. It had been during a particularly harsh experiment that she had teleported to the other side of the room.

But it seemed the gods were finally granting her mercy, for with a crack of thunder so loud it shook the foundations of the Lab and the lights flickered.

Fern knew immediately this was her chance. She made her way to the door and stood beside it. She could have just teleported, but she didn’t want to risk it. She needed a visual or knew an area well to do it safely.

While she knew the way to ‘her’ lab and back, they’ve never taken her anywhere else and ‘her’ lab was a dead end. She couldn’t use a ventilation shaft, because this wasn’t a movie and there was no way that ventilation shafts were big enough to hold a human, even one her size. That would be a waste of space.

First, she needed a weapon, then she’d make her way to the lab, she’d download anything they had on her onto a flash drive if she could find one, if not she’d just take the hard drive from the computer. She should do that instead, it would be easier than waiting for the stuff to download onto a flash drive. She’d also use that computer to get a map. She had no doubts that they had a backup room, she’d blow it up if possible. She’d need to get out before then.

As Fern suspected, her guards came bursting through the door, likely to put her in a more secure area. But before they could react, she lashed out, punching the closest guard’s neck and he bent over coughing and hacking. Fern snagged a handgun from his waist and, after checking and then flicking the safety off, she put a bullet through his head, repeating it with the other guard before he could regain his composure.

She retrieved three clips from their bodies and stuffed them in her bra, for once thankful that it was just that little bit too tight.

She also grabbed one of their ID cards and took off into the hallways, teleporting to get her to the lab quicker. She had to take out three other guards before she finally reached the room. She scanned the guard’s ID card and the door slid open. Fern didn’t hesitate in shooting the sole three scientists in the room. She wondered briefly why they didn’t have any guards before guessing that it was probably because they assumed she would make a break for freedom as opposed to taking a detour.

She made her way to the computers and snagged one of the scientist cards. She doubted the guard’s ID would get her into the computer. She scanned the card and the computer unlocked.

It was just as the door slid open that the alarms began blaring and a voice came over the intercom about her having escaped.

They really should have better security besides just security cards. Honesty. It didn’t take long to find the map she needed, but the lights flickered again as another loud boom echoed throughout the place. She had to reboot and then open the map and print it out. She discovered that there was another experiment that was also being tested. And that there was also a shard of something called, ‘The Cube.’

Fern groaned. Guess that the name wasn’t just a coincidence, then. But she guessed not. She’d retrieve the other experiment and then the shard.

According to the file, the experiment was a feline (it didn’t list what kind) that they had managed to give human-like intelligence, genius-level intelligence to be exact, through the Shard’s power.

She took the hard drives from the three computer towers in the room and opened them quickly to see if they had a tracker in them. They were clear as far she could tell. She nabbed one of the Scientist’s bags and dumped out the contents before stuffing the hard drives, the clips into it, and then clipping both IDs onto the bag before throwing the strap over her head. She took a moment to look at the map and orientate herself before taking off once more, keeping the gun in hand.

* * *

So killing did have an effect on her. Not much of one, but enough that she knew she would probably be having a small breakdown after she felt she was safe enough.

She stood outside of a door labeled as ‘001,’ the Shards number for it had been the first experiment at this base. She swiped the scientist’s ID card and rushed through the door once it was opened.

The shard was held on a small wire stand under a glass cube on a pedestal. She shot at it, only to wince when it didn’t go through. Bulletproof then.

So she went the next route and kicked the pedestal, sending it crashing down. It seemed while the glass was unbreakable, the pedal stool wasn’t. Honestly. Idiots.

She snagged the Shard and stuffed it under her bandages on her stomach. After making sure it wouldn’t fall and that it was snug, she took off again, checking the map to make sure she was heading in the right direction.

She froze when an entire group of guards was waiting for her in a line. She didn’t wait for them to talk or shoot at her. She managed to shoot three of them and teleported behind them and shot the last four before they could react. She quickly replaced the clip with a new one and took off again.

Some of the guards she’d taken down as she was running had gotten a few lucky shots at her and so she had a bullet lodged in her shoulder and thigh. She’d slowed down briefly to wrap them in bandages from one of the many First Aid kits scattered throughout the base. So those were throbbing, but the adrenaline was thankfully dulling the pain, so she didn’t have to worry about it.

The other experiment was thankfully only a few turns away, so she came to a stop outside the door. She swiped the card and entered the room. There, sitting in a cage in the middle of the room, was a large white and grey Maine Coon cat. She rushed forward, briefly disregarding the cat’s strangely intent stare.

It held a basic combination lock. She looked up at the cat, “Move back, I don’t want to accidentally hit you.” The cat’s eyes widened and it scrambled back to the other side of the cage.

Fern aimed and shot the lock off, opening the cage, “Come on, I got one more thing to do, and then we’re busting out of this place.” The cat meowed and launched themselves out of the cage and past Fern, pausing to look back at her.

“Right, we’re heading to the armory for explosives and then the back up hard drives and generators. I’m blowing this place sky high.” She explained.

The cat let out a fierce growl and had a vengeful glint in their eye. Fern laughed a little and took off.

* * *

Fern pushed open the hatch and crawled out, grunting at the weight of the cat on her back and the sand blowing in her face. She’d snagged a jacket and boots from one of the guards she’d down to help shield her skin from the sun.

She dropped the cat and they took off away from the lab. They had two minutes to get away and put as much distance between themselves and the lab as possible.

And what an explosion that was. They had just barely made it out of the blast zone, but the aftershock it caused threw them both onto the ground and rain sand down on them.

“Oh shit!” Fern’s head snapped up to see a group of soldiers on the ground not far from her and the cat. And they were soldiers, for they had the US flag on their shoulder and full out military gear on.

“Were you the one who did that?” One of them asked her. She blinked at him.

“Yes, yes I did.” She agreed, nodding as she stood up.

“Why would you randomly blow up something? And why are you dressed like that?” A familiar face asked. She looked at his name tag and twitched slightly. It was Lennox.

“It wasn’t random. It was a lab that was doing illegal experiments. Myself and the cat being one of them. The storm allowed us to get some payback.” She replied with a shrug.

The group of soldiers just looked at her. “That was blunt.” one of the unknown soldiers said.

“Eh, you asked.” She pointed out.

“Would you be willing to come back with us to our base?” Lennox asked.

Fern popped her tongue but nodded. “Yeah, I need medical attention anyway. I got shot twice while escaping.”

  
  


“We never got your name!” Epps directed at Fern.

“Fern Gold! The cats… uh… Salem?” She looked at the cat held tightly in her arms for approval of the name. The cat tilted his (for she found the cat was male) head before looking up at her with a nod.

“The cat is Salem!” She finished.

And then the others all introduced themselves.

“Nice to meet you all! Wish it was under better circumstances!”

It was silent on the plane for several minutes before Figg spoke up, “ Oh, God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligator’s etouffee... Mmm…”

Fern almost groaned aloud. She recognized that line. Hopefully, she would get those bullets out of her and wrapped up before shit hit the fan.

“You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise.” Epps groaned in mock annoyance.

“But Bobby, Bobby-”

“I’m never going to your mama’s house,” Epps said resolutely.

Fern giggles a little, though she knew what would be happening within the next few hours, she decided that she would relax while she could. She probably won’t be able to relax for the next while.

“Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat,” Figg responded with a dreamy sigh. Fern laughed again.

“I understand.”

Figg proceeds to speak in Spanish and Epps mimics him, “English, please, English.”

“I don't- I mean, how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you that.” Lennox popped in.

“Why you gotta ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage.” Figg then continues in Spanish.

“Fine, go with the Spanish. Whatever.” Lennox said with exasperation.

Donnelly spoke up before the ‘argument’ could devolve further, “Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer.”

“Perfect day.” Epps agreed with a nod.

“What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day?” Figg asked.

“Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time.” Lennox sighed, dropping his head back.

A collective ‘aww’ went through the band of soldiers. While she was sure most were mocking, hers was genuine. She had always thought that was cute.

“He’s adorable.”

“That’s too-”

Lennox cut Epps off with a, “Shut up.”

Lennox turned to her, probably hoping to throw her under the metaphorical bus, “What about you? Got any plans?”

“At the moment? I just want to get my hands on a computer to find out what they did to Salem and I. And maybe gorge myself on sweets. Gods, it's been too long. All those asses gave me were some weird super healthy porridge. And maybe get Salem some fish and meat. He’d been with them since he was a kitten and all he’s ever had was kibble.” Fern replied before mentally adding  _ ‘And maybe have a breakdown when it’s just Salem and I.’ _

An awkward silence fell over the crew of soldiers and Fern rolled her eyes. Salem broke it by yawning loudly and obnoxiously. Fern laughed and ran her fingers through his fur.

* * *

“Thanks to the blood sample you gave us, we were able to find a pain medication that would work, since you refuse to allow us to sedate you. So you’re lucky. Whatever they injected into you should be killing you, for it’s acidic but it’s not, and none of us can guess why.” The base doctor gave her a Look, but Fern just stared right back. She was not giving those hard drives to anyone she didn’t trust.

She might give them to Ratchet if she survived the night. If anyone could make heads or tails as to what was up with her, it would be him.

She probably shouldn’t if she wanted to keep her freedom. He’d probably tie her down to a bed and never let her leave. She’d heard rumors after all.

Granted they were from fanfictions usually, but still.

Thankfully, the bullets were soon removed and the rest of her wounds were checked, cleaned, and then rebandaged.

After giving her a pain pill, the doctors sent her on her way and she set out to find Lennox. The Doctors couldn’t do anything for Salem, for none had the training to know if something was wrong with him.

So she’d have to wait until she got back to the states.

“Lennox! Salem!” She called when she saw the two sitting at a table, the soldier was running his hand through the feline’s fur as the cat ate some canned tuna a soldier had from a care package.

Both looked up at her and Lennox paused in his petting, causing Salem to hiss at him. Fern laughed, not even free a day and he was already getting spoiled. Not that she blames him, after growing up in a lab, this was probably luxury.

“You get your wounds checked out?” Lennox asked as Fern slid onto the bench across from him. “Yeah. The shot my shoulder took went through but they had to dig the thigh bullet out though. Even with the pain meds, it still hurt.”

Lennox motioned to a Tupperware and water bottle on the table and said, “Here’s some food. It’s just some veggie stew, but it’s food. Waters in the bottle.”

Fern grinned at him and thanked him, digging in immediately after dragging it to herself.

* * *

Fern and Salem were thrown to the ground from the bed they were napping on when an explosion rocked the base. “Shit! Time to go, Salem!” She lunged for her bag as she stood, throwing the strap over her head.

She ran out of the tent, Salem hot on her heels. Fern froze at the sight of Blackout. “Oh.” He was so much bigger in person than on screen. “Come on, we gotta find Lennox.”

Salem yowled and launched himself ahead of her, and she followed him, trusting that he scented the captain and was leading them that way.

Blackout was aiming for the kid and Lennox wasn’t close enough to pull him away. She zapped forward, grabbed the kid, then zapped to Lennox plopped the kid down then retrieved Salem.

“Woah.” Lennox rushed out, looking at Fern in shock and wonder.

“Later, Lennox. We need to go.” Fern scolded him lightly.

“Right, move! Here, over here!” Lennox was quick to call his team over to a tank, keeping a grip on the boy's soldier.

“Oh, my god Okay, okay.” Figg was muttering to himself, freaked.

“Oh shit!” Fern snapped her head to the started yell to see Epps at the feet of Blackout.  _ Shit,  _ She’d forgotten about that.

She lunged forward and ported to him and ported them backward, just as he got his photo of the Transformer.

“Woah, that felt fuzzy.” Epps shuddered, shaking his head to clear it. Fern shrugged. Zapping took some getting used to.

“Let's get out of here.”

  
  


“Can’t you just teleport us to the village?” Figg asked, looking at Fern.

She scoffed, “No, I need to be familiar with a place or have it in my line of sight to do so. Also, zapping solo I can only zap 250 ft away. With the average-sized adult, I can port 50 less than that. In other words, the more people, or the bigger the person, I zap with the shorter the distance.” She shrugged.

“Oh. Pity.”

Epps sighed, looking through the binoculars that held the Decepticons picture, “I've never seen a weapons system like. this. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field.”

“That's impossible. There's no such thing as invisible force fields except in, like, comic book stuff, right?” Donnelly asked, hesitant. Fern let out a cough, and the soldier's eyes snapped to her, “Oh, right.”

“Man, I don’t know.” Figg sighed, fidgeting with his dog tags.

“What is that?” Lennox asked, eyes briefly flickering to him.

“My mama, she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got the gene, too, you know. And that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it ain't over.” Figg said, swallowing and looking around nervously.

“How about you use those magic Voodoo powers and get us the hell out of here, huh?”

“Hey! Don’t go joking about Voodoo. That stuff is dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing. And there is a difference between being a Voodoo practitioner and a Psychic.” Fern snapped.

All the soldiers gave her weird looks and she shrugged. She’d gone through a witch phase back when she was in her late teens and had studied different kinds of crafts to find one that fits. She never really grew out of the phase, but she wasn’t as religiously practicing it as she did back then. She had never dabbled in Voodoo though. Like the Fae, Voodoo just freaked her out. Mostly because she didn’t like dealing with spirits.

Epps took that moment to break the silence that had fallen over them, “When I took that picture, I think it saw me. It looked right at me before Fern got me out of there.”

“All right, we gotta get this thing back to the Pentagon right away. They got to know what we're dealing with here.” Lennox said, pointing at the binoculars in Epps hands.

Epps sighed in disappointment after checking his radio, “My radio's fried. I got no communication with the aerial.”

Lennox turned to the kid, “Hey, Mahfouz. You know, how far do you live from here?” Oh, so that was his name.

“Not far. Just up that mountain.” The kid replied as he pointed in that direction.

“Do they have a phone?”

“Yes.”

“All right, let’s hit it.”

* * *

“Let’s hope the telephone line works.” Lennox said, picking it up.

A rumbling was heard and sand was thrown up as Scorponok swam through the sands, knocking over the tower.

“Woah!” “Oh shit!” “Move!”

Everyone scattered to avoid being crushed by it as it fell. Donnelly jumped, and turned to look back, “The hell was that?”

Figg replies in Spanish and Donnelly rolls his eyes, “English, dude. English.”

It was deathly quiet, everyone tense. Fern kept an eye on both Lennox and Donnelly, preparing herself to zap over to Donnelly. She was not letting the guy die when she could do something about it.

Suddenly, the metal scorpion's tail emerged from the sands from behind Lennox. Fern called out before Epps had a chance to, “Woah! Move, Lennox!” And the Captain jerked around, caught sight of the tail, and jerked himself out of the way, the tail stabbing empty sand.

The soldiers began to shoot at Scorponok before the Decepticon took cover in the sands once more. Lennox was quick to call a cease-fire and Fern turned to Salem, who was crouching in the sand, ears twitching this way and that. She was rather surprised the cat hadn’t suffered from heat exhaustion with how thick his fur was.

Suddenly the Maine Coon shot up and headed straight for Donnelly. He launched himself up and slammed into the soldier, “Salem!” Both cat and soldier fell to the ground seconds before Scorponok’s tail could impale the soldier.

Fern watched the scene with wide eyes. That happened much faster than it did in the movie. She snapped out of it when Lennox began to yell, “Move! Move! Move!”

Donnelly scrambled up as Salem jumped off. The group began running what little distance they were from the kid’s village.

The soldiers began to yell at the villagers to find cover, Lennox going with the boy to his father's house to retrieve a phone. Donnelly shoved one of his weapons in Ferns, “Aim and shoot!” he snapped.

Fern groaned, but threw the weapons strap over her head and found cover, aiming at the red-eyed scorpion. She paused when it didn’t fire after pulling the trigger. She rolled her eyes and clicked the safety off before shooting. It took a few moments to get used to the gun's rapid kick.

Salem was tensed at her feet, crouched in a ready-to-run way.

Soon, enough they did have to run. She ended up close to Epps. “You good?” He yelled over the sound of gunfire. “Fine!” She shouted back.

Suddenly, Lennox came barreling out towards them, “Epps, I need a credit card. Epps! Where's your wallet?”

“Pocket!”

Lennox patted down Epps legs, “Which pocket?”

“My back pocket!”

“You’ve got ten back pockets!”

“Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek! All right, keep shooting! Keep shooting!”

Lennox threw himself beside Fern behind the wall. “It's a visa!”

Fern didn’t pay too much attention to him, keeping her focus on the Transformer.

She did, however, notice when a missile was aiming for Figgs area. She zapped to him and back to her former position literal moments before it hit.

“Eight-man team north of orange smoke!” Epps yelled, throwing the smoke canister. Fern couldn’t help but grin,  _ Aw, he counted me. _

“Thanks, _ señorita _ !” Figg called out as he moved to another position.

“Attack direction west! You're clear and hot!” Epps yelled over the phone.

“Lennox! The heat's coming!” he warned.

Lennox pushed a laser into Fern’s hand and pointed to the spot he wanted her to go, “Laze the target! We got a beam-rider incoming! Laze target!”

She grabbed Salem and zapped to the location, barely taking a moment to turn the laser on and point it at Scorponok.

As a plane flew overhead it released a torrent of bullets.

Epps must have called for the 105s, as the planes came careening back, shooting at the transformer. Finally, the scorpion retreated into the sand, a piece of its tail breaking loose as it did.

Fern sighed, and dropped the gun, allowing it to dangle from her body before she remembered to click the safety back on.

“Fern!” She turned to see Lennox waving at her. She groaned at the thought of walking over there, but now that the chaos was over she didn’t want to risk any civilians seeing her teleport.

She made her way over to the Captain with Salem on her heels.

“You okay?” He asked, looking at her. She grimaced, “Yeah. Wounds are throbbing though. Nothing I can’t handle. My period cramps are worse than this. Sometimes.”

Figg, who had overheard her, let out a false gag, “Didn’t need to know that!” and Fern laughed.

Thankfully, their ride to the states didn’t take long to get here and they were soon climbing aboard the chopper.

Salem and Fern were placed in the middle of the chopper seats because she had to hold onto Salem and the risk of accidentally letting the cat go was high if she sat at the edges.


	13. Transformer : Stranded Edition - Chapter Two

They'd been transferred from the helicopter to a plane, as well as the tail bit that had been placed on a table. It was surreal looking at Scoponok's tail up close. It really was. She dragged her fingertips over it, it was still a little warm to the touch.

"It's like a self-regenerating molecular armor." One of the other soldiers said as he picked at a hole caused by the Sabot rounds.

"Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit. Melted right through. Hey, aren't sabots hot-loaded for like a six thousand-degree magnesium burn?" Lennox asked for clarity

"Damn close to it. It melts tank armor." Epps replied from where he was leaning against the table it was on.

"So this metal skin must react to extreme heat," Lennox replied.

Suddenly the tail lurched up, "Woah! Heads up!" Fern yelped, stumbling back and almost tripping over Salem who had been laying at her feet.

Epps jerked his hand back moments before the tail impaled it, "I thought you said that thing was dead, man?"

"Strap it down!"

Fern was quick to assist, throwing her body over the tail as it laid back down and giving other soldiers the time to strap it.

"This thing is wicked!" Lennox breathed as he pointed at it before turning to Epps, "All right, get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on all the gunships. Go."

* * *

Thankfully, the Sector Seven agents gave them medical aid and let them get cleaned up. And give her a military uniform. She also surprisingly still had her bag with the hard drives and shard in it.

Figg gave her a quick lesson in proper saluting and marching as thanks for probably saving his life. Soon enough however they were on their way.

She stood alongside the actual soldiers at attention with Salem at her feet, the cat sitting with his head held high and back straight as it could without causing complete discomfort.

"Team attention! Present arms!" Lennox called as Secretary Keller walked up to them.

"At ease. Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work." Keller said with a nod.

"Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?"

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

Fern kept a neutral face as she spotted, Simmons leading Sam, Mikaela, Maggie, and Glenn towards them.

The group of soldiers, plus Fern, Salem, and Keller fell in step behind Banachek and Simmons after the former directed them to follow.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Simmons started.

"NBEs?"

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Simmons said somewhat condescending.

"Yeah. Hard to do that when we've never heard of said acronyms." Fern said with a sharp smile when the agent turned to her. He paled and turned away quickly, getting snickers from some of the soldiers at his reaction.

"What you're about to see is classified," Banachek said moving to the chamber that held Megatron.

"Can things be half-classified?" Fern questioned. It went ignored, though Donnelly shrugged at her.

All of Fern's breath left her in a huge gust as she was suddenly overwhelmed with muted emotions of rage. And it was coming from the giant icicle in front of her. "Oh, shit." He was way bigger than Blackout was. She wondered why she could feel his emotions (and they were no doubt his) when she couldn't feel Blackouts. Or maybe she did but didn't register it because of the moment.

"Dear God, what is this?" Secretary Keller Whispered in surprise and horror.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Banachek explained.

"We call him NBE-One," Simmons added.

Sam cleared his throat to get attention, "Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Banachek told the kid.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's what we call it." Simmons says, leaning to Sam.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller snapped.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security," Banachek replied.

"Well, you got one now."

"So why Earth?" Lennox asked.

"It's the Allspark." Sam was the one to answer.

"Allspark? What is that?" Keller asked.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Sam explained.

"You sure about that?" Simmons asked after exchanging a look with Banachek.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the agents, "Yeah… You know where it is, don't you?"

"Follow me."

"You're about to see our crown jewel."

* * *

Fern could feel the power rolling off the Allspark. So much so, she had to place her hands on the railing to prevent herself from falling over. Salem was having the same problem but had to resort to leaning against Fern's legs. Fern was a little surprised no one mentioned anything about him.

Lennox and a few of the other soldiers shot her concerned looks as Banachek began talking, "Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"You know," Fern gasped out, gaining everyone's attention, "I'm pretty sure that thing is _way_ older than that."

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked, a concerned frown appearing on her pretty face.

"Fine, I can just feel the power rolling off it," Fern said, flapping her hand about.

That seemed to click something in the woman's mind, "Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question." Banachek started as he leads us to the chamber. He paused outside it however and turned to Fern, "Your cat will need to stay outside. We don't exactly have kitty goggles."

Fern rolled her eyes but looked down at the Maine Coon, who also rolled his eyes and went to the left of the door and sat down, "Okay, Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

"Yowl if you need me," Fern told Salem as she passed the cat who meowed at her in response.

As the door closed heavily behind her, Fern took in the Chamber and the claw and bullet marks on the metal walls. She could feel residual feelings of fear and pain and she frowned. She would not allow the little one to die.

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps asked.

Fern decided to prevent Glenn from embarrassing himself and spoke up before he could, "Freddy Krueger's four, not three. You're looking for Wolverine."

Everyone looked at her and she shrugged, "I like the Marvel-verse. I grew up on it."

Glenn grinned at her, "You read my mind." and Fern giggled a little.

Simmons seemed to decide to ignore their conversation, "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

Glenn shrugged and pulled out his phone, "I gotta phone?" Fern was genuinely curious about how he got that past security. Then again, they hadn't bothered to check her bag, so she guessed she had no room to talk.

Simmons grinned as he took the Nokia phone from the geek, "Ooh. Nokia's are really nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

Fern glanced at Maggie from the corner of her eye as the blonde leaned towards the Secretary, "Nokia's from Finland"

"Yes, but he's, you know... a little strange. He's a little strange." Keller replied, causing Fern to huff a small laugh.

They handed out goggles, which the group was quick to slip on as Simmons placed the phone in the cage. "We're able to take the Cube radiation... and funnel it into that box."

Fern flinched at the flash of light and the brief, but powerful aura that flared into the room. Suddenly, she felt emotions coming from the phone as the light faded.

The moment the little bot took in its audience its aura flared in fear and confusion. It screeched and a weapon formed and it shot the cage.

Fern moved before Simmons had a chance to kill the little one, ripping open the door and holding out a hand to the bot. "Come here, little one. I won't allow the freaky man to harm you."

The little bot hesitated a moment but skittered onto her hand. She smiled at it and ran a finger over its head as its eyes faded from red to a more green-blue color. She had to find out its gender and name. She could not keep calling it an 'it.'

She could feel the shocked and surprised looks she was receiving from the others in the room, but before Simmons or Banachek could say or do anything, the lights flickered and the ground rumbled.

"Gentlemen, I do believe they know the Cube is here," Keller said.

Fern looked down at the little bot and placed it in her bag with the order of, "Stay there."

Banachek moved to the phone that was in the room and picked it up, "Banachek. What's going on?"

Fern was curious as to why there was a phone in here, were they not worried the Allspark radiation could change it? Because despite the energy being confined to the box, there was still a possibility of some of the energy slipping out.

Suddenly Banachek let out a shocked shout of, "What!"

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked Simmons who nodded as Banachek yelled into the phone, "Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!"

The group was quick to get out of the chamber, making haste to the arms room. "Salem! Follow!"

"Move it! Move it! Let's go!" Lennox urged, pausing briefly to make sure the group was staying together.

"They're popping our generators!" Banachek hollered.

"Forty-millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Simmons said, pointing to said rounds.

"That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it." Lennox ordered his soldiers. And at this point, Fern may as well be one, so she followed his orders, quickly grabbing a gun and some rounds and stuffing extras into her bag while grabbing the Little Bot and placing it on Salem's back.

"Salem watch the Little One." She ordered the cat before looking at the Little Bot, "You stay with Salem." The cat purred in agreement and the Little One twittered at her.

"You've gotta take me to my car. You've gotta take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube." Sam confronted Simmons.

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons fired back.

"The un-confiscate it!"

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"You don't know-"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man."

Lennox seemed to be willing to trust the kid, because he slammed Simmons against a car and put a gun to his face, "Take him to his car!"

Simmons let out a startled yelp, "Wha-"

Suddenly, guns were pointed in all directions and Fern gave a feral smile to the S7 agent she was pointing at and who was pointing at her. The agent gave her a wide-eyed look.

"Whoa! Woah! Woah!"

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons asked.

"Yes, well, we didn't ask to be here!" Lennox snapped.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction." Simmons started.

"S7 doesn't exist." Epps cut off.

"That's right, and we don't listen to people who don't exist." Lennox agreed.

"I'm going to count to five," Simmons said.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Lennox hissed, breathing hard.

"Simmons?" Keller interrupted the standoff, cutting through the tense atmosphere.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." Keller more or less ordered.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." Simmons agreed.

They were quickly led to the chamber where they could hear high pitched pained whining. Fern almost groaned as she was flooded with the pained emotions of Bumblebee. But she could also read the determination coming from him, even through the wall.

"Stop! Stop!" Sam yelled as he full-on body tackled one of the men spraying the ice at Bumblebee. _Damn, that kid should've been Gen Z._

Simmons and Banachek were quick to have the other sprayers to stop what they were doing and to clear the area.

Bumblebee whirled in pain as he sat up, battle mask sliding into place, and guns whirling online. Which looked kinda cool, if Fern was allowed to be distracted enough to say.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Sam paused and shook his head, "Stupid question, of course, they did. But it's okay now, they've stopped. The ones behind me will not harm you."

Fern rose a brow. She was pretty sure he hadn't said that in the movie.

Bumblebee let out an electronic growl and pointed his blaster at us anyway. Fern rolled her eyes, she understood that the bot was rather young, but they had more important things to deal with. As insensitive as that sounded.

She shouldered her way to the front gaining the yellow bots attention, "Alright, I get you probably hold a dislike for humans at the moment, and I honestly can't blame you. I don't like humans, either. And I am a human. But your Life-Giver is here and so is that old bucket head who would like to get his claws on it. So, as cute as you are and as young as you feel, you're gonna have to suck it up so we can make sure the bastard does not get it."

"Geez, that was harsh." Fern heard behind her after a moment of stunned silence.

However harsh it was, it seemed to do the trick, as Bumblebee retracted his weapon and stood up off the slab.

"We're gonna take you to the Allspark," Sam said, stepping back.

* * *

Fern had to swallow a groan as the unfiltered power of the Allspark pressed down on her. She stumbled, latching onto the shoulder of a nearby soldier to keep from falling to the ground.

 _This is so not fair._ She grumbled to herself mentally.

She could vaguely hear Bumblebee release an awed whine as he gently touched the Cube. He jerked his hand back when it shocked it before it began to fold down, getting smaller and smaller.

It shocked him again as it settled into a smaller form before he knelt and handed it to Sam, " _~Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it.~_ "

Lennox was the first to snap out of his awe, "He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty-two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good, Right!" Keller agreed, clapping his hands together and pointing at the Captain.

"Also send out an Evacuation Order. At least a few blocks. Lessen civilian casualties." Fern sighed, pointing out the small flaw in that plan.

"Right! But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Lennox shot her a glance.

Keller turned to Simmons, "This place must have some kind of radio link!"

"Yes!"

"Shortwave, CB?"

"Yes, right!"

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get the word out to them. Let's move!" Lennox ordered, causing Bumblebee to fold down to his Camaro form.

"In the alien archive, sir!" Simmons says.

"The alien archive-" Keller looked like he didn't really want to know.

Fern knelt to look at Salem and the Little Bot, "Stay here with them. Be wary, Frenzy will attack." She whispered to them. Salem meowed and Little Bot chittered.

"There's an old army radio console," Simmons explained.

"Will it work?" Keller asked.

"I don't k- Anything's possible! Did you see that? Poof!" Simmons said, bringing his hands down close together.

"All right, Sam, get it in the car! Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?" Lennox called.

"Affirmative," Keller replied.

The soldiers scattered between vehicles and Fern slipped into the jeep Lennox and Epps were in. "Salem isn't coming?" Epps asked as Lennox started the jeep.

"Set a perimeter around the yellow car!" Lennox called as Fern replied with a negative. "No, I don't want to risk the Little Bot, and I don't want Salem to accidentally get stepped on."

She let out a startled yelp when the vehicle shot forward and she grabbed onto one of the jeeps bars in a death grip.

She let out a slow breath, trying to keep her heart from exploding out of her chest. She could do this. Sure it's like 20x more dangerous then it was back in Qatar, but she could.

She won't allow Jazz to die either. Or the Cube to be destroyed. She just had to be the one to shove it into Megatron's chest. If it went as she hoped, then what power that went into her would be directed to the shard in her bag and allow it to recover eventually. Though she might just shove it into her bra to make it easier for the power to transfer.

As they raced down the road away from the Hoover Dam, Fern became aware of several emotions from different bots in front of her. They also felt 'lighter' in comparison to Megatrons. Though one seemed significantly 'darker' than the others, it wasn't as bad as Megatrons. That was rather fascinating. Maybe the whole light-dark thing was right? With certain people (and bots) being more inclined to darkness while some being inclined to light?

"We've got incoming friendlies in front of us!" Fern yelled over the winds. Lennox shot her a look from the rearview mirror but nodded.

And true to what she said, zooming towards them were four cars. A Peterbilt, a Solstice, a Topkick, and a Rescue Hummer.

Tires screeched as the vehicles did a complete 180 and fell in line behind the military vehicles. "Woah, that was impressive." Epps whistled, though Fern could barely hear it over the wind. She agreed completely though.

As they entered the highway, the whooping of a cop siren was heard. She turned to see both a cop car chasing them and that weird military vehicle. She tilted her head and focused on them. Foreign emotions rushed through her and she almost gagged at the dark glee the military vehicle felt as it transformed and crashed through a bus.

She heard the screeching of harsh breaking as Optimus fell back to take care of him. She also felt Barricade's emotions suddenly veer away from them and get farther away.

She was rather curious about why he turned away. Maybe Optimus intimidated him? But wouldn't Megatron scare him even more? Whatever, it was one less 'con to worry about.

Soon enough they entered an almost deserted city with only a few stragglers. Good, seemed the evacuation order had been achieved. Thank fuck. She didn't need all those lives on her hands. She had enough blood on them.

She slipped out of the jeep and looked back at the other cars parked around haphazardly on the street. Soon enough the Autobots were transforming into their bipedal mode. She was only half-surprised when she realized that the 'darker' emotions were coming from Jazz.

She jumped slightly when she heard Lennox shout as he shoved a radio into Epps arms, "Here, I got shortwave radios." She hadn't even realized he had broken into a nearby radio station, too distracted by the 'Bots as she was.

"Wait. What the hell am I supposed to do with these?" Epps asked, looking down at it.

"Use them! It's all we got!" Lennox snapped.

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things. Are there even any aircraft orbiting the city?" Epps complained.

He scanned the skies before they landed on an F-22, "F-22 at twelve o'clock."

Fern's head snapped in that direction before her eyes widened and she spoke before Epps could, "But it's flying below the buildings! I thought military aircraft's don't do that!"

Epps froze and looked at her with wide eyes. "That's not friendly!" Just as Ironhide took notice of it, "It's Starscream!"

Fern hoped that was enough to prevent Bumblebee from losing his legs. "Take cover!" Fern lunged for the two teenagers, grabbing their arms and zapping them behind a nearby building just as Starscream released a missile.

"Ugh, what was that?" Sam looked like he was about to throw up. "Eh, an ability I have through no choice of my own. It takes some getting used to, though. I hear it feels fuzzy." Fern explains moments before an explosion rocks the ground.

Mikaela grimaced, "Yeah, fuzzy is one way to put it."

A pained whining was heard and Fern felt dread curl in her stomach. "Fern!"

"Here!" She called as she led the teenagers out from the alleyway.

Good news, Bumblebee didn't lose his _legs._ Bad news, he lost _a_ leg. _Well, at least it means less work for Ratchet later._

"Oh God! Bumblebee! You hurt!" Sam shoved the Cube into Mikaela's hands and rushed over to his Guardian's side. "Ratchet!" He called to get the yellow-green bots attention from where he was scanning Ironhide.

Ratchet was quick to make his way over. "I can't do anything major here, but I can stop him from leaking. He's had worse, so he won't die from it." Ratchet comforted.

Mikaela shoved the Cube into Fern's arms to join her soon-to-be boyfriend and the magenta haired young woman groaned as power from the Allspark flooded her body, before a presence entered her head, " _That is a good plan. I can do that. When it is done, please protect me until I recover."_ The presence receded and she felt some of its energy exit her by her waist, where her bag was resting.

She sighed when the power pulled back completely and she joined them, pushing the Allspark into Sams just as Lennox looked directly at Sam, calling to him to pull his attention from Bumblebee, "Kid!"

Sam turned to him confused. "I want you to take that Cube and take it to that tower with the white angel statues on top. From there, activate this flare to gain the retrieval team's attention." Lennox ordered, shoving a flare into the boys free hand.

Sam's eyes widened, "What? Why me? Can't she just teleport up there with it?" He points at Fern, who merely blinks at him. Lennox shook his head, "Her teleporting is short-range, and the Cube seems to be able to overwhelm her."

"Like he said the Cube's power overwhelms me, and my Zapping is rather short-ranged. But I will keep an eye on you." Fern promised the kid.

He licked his lips and nodded. "Okay, okay. I can do this."

"Good! Now get moving!" Fern snapped, and he took off in the direction Lennox pointed out.

Suddenly a clearly-not-Earthian jet shot overhead, transforming and landing on a nearby building. And Fern swears this is all happening out of order. It probably was, because she swears she remembers Sam helping Mikaela with Bumblebee.

"It's Megatron! Retreat!" Fern ran back towards the non-living cars, trying to keep an eye on Jazz as he began to climb up to distract Megatron.

"Hey! Pinky!" Fern turned in the direction of the call to see Mikaela backing a tow-truck up to Bumblebee. "Help me with this!"

Fern made her way over to the legless bot, "Can you get onto the truck?" She was rather thankful that Ratchet had moved to help hold the arriving 'cons at bay. One of them being Blackout. She really hopes he doesn't remember her teleporting in front of him.

Bumblebee whirled and pushed himself up onto it, showing surprising flexibility simply by tucking his uninjured leg under the remainder of his missing one. Once he was settled, Mikaela and Fern worked together to secure the mech to the truck.

Suddenly Bumblebee's emotion flared in shock and sorrow. Fern turned in the direction he was looking in and her heart stopped at the sight of Megatron throwing Jazz's torn body to the ground. Optimus chose that moment to appear, gaining the bucket heads attention. "Shit! I'll be back."

It took two Zaps to reach and find Jazz's upper half. She could still feel his emotions, though they were fading fast. She reached his head quickly.

"Hi! I'm Fern. Nice to meet you, wish it was under better circumstances. I have an idea that might save you but I need you to answer some questions first. Can you talk?"

It seemed to take him a moment, but he answers, "Ye'. It's nice to meet ya, Fern. You tal' 'ike Bluestreak."

"I'm sure I do, It's probably just cause we are in a rush, though. Can a Spark survive outside a body?"

"Na fer lon'. May'e two Breems a' most." He slurred, coughing up Energon as his visor flickered.

"What if it stays near a shard of the Allspark?"

He pauses and his emotions continue to fade. Fern pushes his face, "C'mon! Answer please!"

"I dunno. It's ne'er bee' done 'fore. We don't e'en ha' a shar'." He vented. Fern frowned in determination, " _You_ don't. Will you take the risk?"

He paused, "Yes."

"Do I have your permission to remove your Spark?" Fern spoke urgently.

A long moment passes before he manages to speak, "Ya 'ave it." And Fern smiled.

And slowly, ever so slowly, his chest plates creak open to reveal the most sacred part of his race. His Spark.

"Thank you for trusting me."

It glowed a dark blue, though the glow was fading fast. She didn't allow herself time to admire its beauty, She crawled onto Jazz's chassis and leaned in. She carefully, ever so carefully pulled the glowing Crystal out of its chamber, flinching as the final bits of warmth vanished from Jazz's frame as his visor flicker off. Hopefully not for the final time. She didn't waste time, placing the soul into her bag after wrapping it in a jacket that she had snatched earlier to protect it from the sharp edges of the hard drives.

She grabbed the shard and shoved it into the waistband of her pants, as opposed to her earlier plan of stuffing it in her bra. It'll keep it close to Jazz's Spark while keeping contact with her skin.

She then turned and looked up just in time to see Sam fall from the building and Optimus catch. Huh, guess that didn't change despite the rhythm shifting.

She zapped closer to the fight between the titans, keeping an eye on Sam as she promised. Which was why she was witness to a flying piece of debris hitting his leg and he fell, Cube tumbling from his hands.

Her eyes widened in shock and she immediately zapped to them. She grabbed the Cube in one hand and Sam's arm in the other before zapping to an alley.

Sam groaned in pain but managed to look at her dead in the eye and she knelt by his side, "Optimus told me, should it come down to it, to shove the Allspark into his chest. He sounded regretful when he said it so I can only assume it would kill him. So I was thinking, maybe -"

Fern finished, "You'll shove it into Bucket Heads." And Sam nodded, "Yeah, but my leg is broken now. I know you said the Cube overwhelms you, but could you-?" He cut himself off at seeing her nod. "Not like it'll be in my hands long, right? Hopefully, anyway."

She zapped away to a location near the battle, getting ready to act. "Sam! The Cube!"

She zapped herself forward onto the pinned blue leaders and shoved the cube upwards into Megatron's chest, "Sorry! Not Sam!"

"Mine! Allspark."

Fern groaned as power flooded her and she felt power flood her, she barely paid attention as Megatron roared, stumbling back and clawing at his chest. She panted bending over and placing her hands on her knees.

After she recovered, she slid off the leaders chest before turning to look at him as he stood slowly. "A flying piece of debris hit Sam's leg, breaking. Told him I'd keep an eye on him in case he needed help and he told me his plan. Fern is my name by the way."

Optimus smiled and nodded, "Then I thank you for your aid, Fern"

He then lumbered over to the fallen Megatron, "You left me no choice, brother." And Fern could not help but pity him. While she and her siblings were not close, they weren't really at odds with each other.

"Prime," came Ironhide's solemn tone and Optimus turned to him before he released a heavy vent, "We couldn't save him. His spark was gone."

There in his arms was Jazz's corpse and Fern grimaced, feeling a little guilty but she didn't wish to bring attention to herself yet. She took the distraction though and laced the rapidly growing Allspark shard and stuffed it into her bag.

She'd tell them when they were alone from the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will update significantly slower than Shifted World purely because the average word count for this story is about 4500 compared to SW's 1500. This means I am more motivated to write SW as opposed to this one. In any case, I absolutely love reading reviews, so be sure to leave one!


	14. Transformers : Shifted World Edition - Chapter Five

Camael slipped some coins into the machine and picked up the phone, dialing her mother's number. She couldn't believe that payphones were still around. She'd assumed they had been removed a long time ago. Then again, it was only 2004.

She doesn't know much about the period seeing as she was three at the time and her memories were usually hazy as it was without trying to remember that time. Or rather, this time.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mama."

A gasp sounded from the other side, _"Cami?"_

"The one and only. Sorry, it took so long to contact you." And it had been a while, three months in fact.

_"You called now, that is all that matters."_

"I guess. How are things? Are you well?"

_"I'm okay. But when your father found out you left, he didn't believe me when I said you left freely. He called the cops. It was kinda amusing watching him argue with them when it was discovered that you 'didn't exist.' And I did tell him what you told me. How did you delete yourself, so to speak? The only proof that we even have that you existed are physical copies of pictures and a hard copy of your birth certificate."_

"My friend, whom I'm traveling with, is a good hacker."

_"Oh! You made a friend?"_

"Yeah, Cade is awesome. A little grumpy and rough around the edges, but he's also really fun to tease. He gets flustered surprisingly easily. He also takes care of a set of Triplets. He's their uncle. He's also a former police officer."

_"Do you like him?"_

Camael laughs, "Not romantically. He's like an older brother."

_"That's good. Is he there with you?"_

"Hmm, no. He dropped me off at the payphone then went to get the Triplets fed."

_"Pity, I would have liked to talk to him. Are you staying safe and fed?"_

"Yeah. Thankfully I only have to pay for hotels and food, and that I don't eat much, to begin with. Cade takes care of gas, himself, and the Triplets."

A honk caught her attention and she looked up to Barricade at the curb, waiting for her.

_"Was that him?"_

"Yeah, I have to go. I'm sorry to cut this short."

_"It's okay. Just being able to talk to you was enough. Try and call again soon, okay?"_

"Of course. I love you."

_"I love you, too."_

And Camael hung the phone. The call hadn't lasted all that long, only about ten to fifteen minutes.

She sighed, heading for Barricade. As she approached, his passenger door popped open. She slid in and buckled up.

"Good talk?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah, she seems to be doing alright." And that had been what she was worried about.

"I've gotten a transmission, Frenzy will be here within the next few days."

"Okay. So what're you gonna do?"

"Er, just introduce you? Maybe as the caretaker of the Sparklings?"

"I _am_ the caretaker of the Sparklings." For someone who's supposed to be a big bad and scary Decepticon, he seems to suck at planning.

"Obviously. We'll say that they were far too small for me to care for, so I kidnapped a human to help take care of them."

"A human that hasn't run screaming?"

"I threatened your family."

Camael sighs, "Fine, whatever. I can't think of anything better."

* * *

He didn't get a chance to explain, as Frenzy attacked her immediately. Her startled yelp drew the bitlets out of hiding. They didn't take kindly to seeing their _Mami_ being attacked and dog-piled the small con, causing the mech to fall back.

Camael couldn't help but burst into giggles as Frenzy began to flail around, whirling and clicking in surprise.

She continued to giggle as she made her way to the pile of skinny metal limbs. "Alright, alright, you three. Get off the mech. I'm sure he was just surprised to see me. You don't need to rip his plating off." She says as she pulled Windstar from the small mech.

" _But Mami!"_ She whined.

"No buts." She scolded and the fembot whined before whirling to her brothers, causing them to pull away and crowd around her protectively.

She couldn't help the laugh that fell from her lips, grinning as she kissed each bitlet on their helm. "My little protectors." She grinned as Barricade snorted before his optics dimmed and Frenzy froze as he was getting up.

"Caretaker human!" Frenzy said, pointing at her questioningly after their optics brightened once more. She raised a brow and pointed at herself before responding to that with, "Camael Rose."

"Angel." The cassette decided with a nod. Camael looked at him before shrugging. Not many people knew she was named after an angel, but considering they were mechanical beings, it made sense they would know what her name was.

But any case, that seemed to settle the con and that was that.

* * *

Turns out Frenzy was sort of a mother hen. Probably because he was used to being surrounded by his siblings and Soundwave and suddenly being without them was jarring, so he put all of his separation anxiety into helping Camael take care of the bitlets.

Suddenly Camael didn't have the heart to let the little guy die. Though she was not telling him anything she told Barricade. She might like Soundwave, but he was far too loyal to Megatron not to tell him what she might have told Frenzy who would no doubt tell Soundwave.

She informed Barricade of her decision and he agreed not to say anything. She also told the Triplets to keep quiet about it.

She was pretty sure Frenzy knew they were keeping something from him, but he didn't make any kind of fuss out of it, thankfully.

A year passed and it seemed that the Triplets were growing rather quickly. Something Barricade said was common to those sparked by the Allspark.

Camael ended up buying a remote control jet for the Triplets to scan when they got too big for their phone alt modes, some paint to give them some color other than the black and silver of their previous alt modes, and Barricade helped them install the Holoform program.

They were all around maybe five in appearance. And seemed to decide to take after her in the crazy hair department during the designing of their forms.

Windstar was maybe three feet in height and thus was rather short for a 'five' year old female. She had settled on bright pink hair with teal highlights which was tied in twin braids that fell just past her soldiers and her eyes were a gold hazel color so as to have been similar to her bipedal mode without it being unnatural. Her clothes were a baby pink thin sleeveless hoodie with a teal skirt and black flats. Her alt mode was reversed, being teal with pink highlights. She had requested a mountain lion on her wings so Camael had to buy a stencil for that and it was colored black. The mountain lion also appeared on her hoodie

Black Thunder was three feet and three inches in height. He had black hair with bright green bangs and tips and his eyes were actually brown that looked reddish in certain lights, his wavy hair brushed his shoulders. His clothes consisted of hoodies and jeans with sneakers. His bipedal mode was primarily black with bright green highlights. He had a darker green otter on his wings and the back of his hoodie.

Iron Bull topped at three feet five. He settled on silver hair that faded to lilac, his hair was shaved on the sides and styled in a french braid. His eyes were just two shades darker than her own grey-blue. He settled on a plain brown zip-up, jeans, and boots. He was lilac and had white highlights with a fox in black on his wings and over the heart of his jacket.

She wondered why they were all wearing hoodies before realizing they were trying to emulate her younger self from the photos she had on the phones. She hadn't thought about them being able to access the stuff that had been on the phones before they became sparklings. She kinda felt touched when she asked and they confirmed that they were emulating her.

Barricade, the asshole, called her a sap.

Frenzy thought it was cute. Camael gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek while glaring at Barricade and declaring that Frenzy was her new favorite after the Triplets.

Barricade spent the next three hours sulking.

And when Camael spoke to her mother next time, she also laughed and commented on how it was cute.

" _Do you know why they chose those specific animals for their hoodies?"_

"Hmm, Wind said they had stumbled across a website that told what animal represented what. A mountain lion represents leadership without demanding one to follow, otters represent mischievousness, playfulness, and curiosity, and foxes represent cunning, playful, and quick or strategic thinking. Which is weird because usually, I associate foxes with mischievousness. Then again I guess they could all be considered mischievous."

" _Yes, I can see your point."_

"I think it's really cute. They declared me as a bear, as apparently I'm the closest thing they have to a mother. Cade is a wolf, for protection. And our recent addition, Fred, is apparently a crab. It represents his loyalty and the attachments he has to his family. I'm kinda tempted to get a Bear tattoo."

" _That sounds nice. You should email me a picture of it if you do get it."_

"Haha. Sure thing." Camael turned just in time to see Barricade pull up. "Cade's here. I'll talk to you again later, kay?"

" _Okay. Be safe Cami."_ and she hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy to insert a line. Anyway, here the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
